


The Advantages of Being in Control

by howdoesonewritethings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, I started this ages ago, M/M, No Smut, Slow Burn, Swearing, Veela, Veela!Draco, dom!draco, so now i have a plan, sub!Harry, veela!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoesonewritethings/pseuds/howdoesonewritethings
Summary: When Harry wakes up at midnight on his 19th birthday, some very painful changes occur. Changes that could change everything...orMy cliche drarry veela fic





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was a very unusual boy for many reasons, many of which he was all too aware of. However, he was also unusual in another way, which he didn’t know about yet, but that he would very soon…

It was 11:56pm at Grimmauld Place on July the 30th, and the whole house was quiet, apart from the muffled snores drifting in from another room. Harry Potter was sitting, slumped over at a desk, glasses askew and eyes shut. Several pieces of paper were scattered on the desk in question, two letters and a newspaper. The newspaper was printed on a thick parchment, and was an old copy of The Daily Prophet. The main headline proclaimed, “The Chosen One Saves Us All!” This headline, however, had the first part scratched out and replaced with “Harry Potter”. Another, smaller article proclaimed “Boy Who Lived testifies at Malfoy Trial”. Harry couldn’t explain why he kept this particular paper, it was no different to any other papers from the time, but he hadn’t thrown it away.

The first letter on the desk was written in an untidy scrawl, and was rather short.

“Harry,

I was wondering if I could perhaps stay at your place for a while? My parents are still arguing all the time, and I just want to get out of the house. I even have a job in London, so I can help pay for groceries and things. If not, I understand, but please think about it?

Dudley.”

It was perhaps surprising that Harry had written back, agreeing to let his cousin live with him, but Harry wanted to move past old enmities from before the war, and bring peace. He would probably never be able to make peace with a certain blond haired git, but some rivalries are too far gone to fix. 

The final letter was written in neat, precise handwriting, and had the Hogwarts Crest stamped onto it. 

“Mr Potter,

I have written to offer you, and every other seventh year student from last year, the opportunity to return to Hogwarts for a redo of your seventh year, and another chance to take your NEWTs. We understand that last year the war impeded students from studying and achieving their full potential, and some didn’t even have a chance to attend the school. As a result, if you wish to attend the eighth year, send an owl confirming your attendance. There are booklists enclosed if you need them.

Sincerely  
Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and recipient of an Order of Merlin, First Class.”

After careful deliberation, Harry had decided to return to Hogwarts. Hogwarts had always been his home, and, despite the fact that the Ministry was willing to accept him into auror training immediately, he wanted to earn his place. That, and… Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted to be an auror anymore. He had witnessed enough fighting and bloodshed for a lifetime. 

But, right now, Harry wasn’t thinking about any of these issues. He was fast asleep, his glasses hanging off of one ear as he slept dreamlessly, for once. However, as the seconds ticked closer to midnight, closer to his 19th birthday, he shifted uncomfortably, becoming restless.

Then, without warning, his eyes flew open as his body exploded with pain. He rolled out of the chair, hitting the floor with a loud thud, as pain ripped his body to shreds. It was awful. He could feel every fibre of his being infused with pain, as his body struggled to remain conforming to the human features it was supposed to have. It was unbearable. It was burning, ripping, tearing squashing, stretching, squeezing, suffocating, and every other painful and unpleasant sensation you could think of, all at once.  
He fought to keep the screams locked up inside of him, but a strangled screech escaped his lips. He clenched his eyes closed, shaking and convulsing on the floor.

A creak echoed as his door swung open, the other inhabitant of the house having awoken.  
“Are you alright harry?” A small voice asked in concern.  
Harry gritted his teeth. In any other circumstances he probably would have rolled his eyes. “Yeah Dudley, I’m great, just rolling on the floor because I feel like the exercise.” Honestly. Dudley was a lot better now, but he still had the brains of Neville’s old toad, Trevor. Harry opened his mouth, but only a gasp of agony escaped him. He was in too much pain for sarcasm.  
From the back of his eyelids, Harry could see a change in light, indicating that Dudley had turned on the lamp.

After a few minutes, there was a horrific tearing in Harry’s back, and then the pain started to fade. It left his fingertips and hands, leaving his palms blissfully cool and pain free, it drained out of his arms, out of his head and feet, until all that was left was a weight on his back. Harry panted, lying face down on the floor, revelling in the absence of pain.

“Fucking Hell.”  
These were the first words that had escaped Dudley since the lamp had been turned on, and his tone worried Harry. He slowly pulled himself off of the floor, and immediately his attention was drawn to the unfamiliar weight on his back. He frowned.

“Accio Glasses”  
It was the only wandless spell he could do so far, but it was probably the most helpful one he could learn. They soared into his outstretched hand, and harry smiled at his success. He put the glasses on, and immediately was taken aback. Everything was so vibrant and clear, he could see everything, even down to tiny specks of dust. Yeah, he still needed glasses, but with them on he could see everything. 

He turned to Dudley, who was staring at him, gobsmacked, his mouth open. Shit. What else had happened?

Harry walked past the still gaping Dudley, and headed for the bathroom. He switched the light on, but it felt like he had to reach further than normal to reach the switch. Then, he turned to the mirror. Ok, something was definitely wrong. He grabbed a stool that he had found when cleaning out this place and making it habitable, placed it on the floor, and stood on it. He had definitely not needed this before. What did that make him… like 5’3”? What? He had always been short, but in the last few years he had reached a respectable 5’9”. And now he had lost 6 inches of height! Even Hermione would be three or four inches taller than him now! Great. So now he was back to midget status. Brilliant.

He properly looked at his reflection in the mirror for the first time now, and almost fell off the stool in shock. The first things that caught his attention were the fricking WINGS sprouting out of his back. They were black, the same jet black colour as his hair, shaped a bit like eagle wings, and, thankfully, not huge. They were big, yeah, but not enormous.

Speaking of his hair, that had changed too! Well, looking at himself, what hadn’t changed? Truthfully, he still looked similar to himself but… improved? His green eyes had always been striking, but now they almost glowed emerald. His skin was smoother, silkier, and seemed to give off a strange but subtle luminosity. His hair was still messy, but perfectly messy, the kind of crafted “messy” that people spent hours trying to achieve, rather than the “a bird made a nest on my head” messy that it had been before.

Harry returned to his room, and sank onto his bed, running his hands through his newly silky hair. What was going on? He needed to talk to Hermione, or someone at least, and he needed to go to a wizarding library. He needed to… he didn’t even know what he needed to do! What was the protocol for this? 

He sighed, told Dudley to go, and that he was fine, pulled out parchment and ink, and started writing to Hermione and Ron. He handed these letters to Hedwig, telling her that they were urgent. Hedwig hooted in response, giving Harry’s new wings an almost jealous glance before she flew out of the window.

Harry sat on his bead, and leant his head back, against the wall. This wasn’t the birthday present he had been expecting, that’s for sure.

~oOo~

Somewhere else, another boy screeched in pain as the same agony that had attacked Harry not so long ago took over his body. His eyes widened knowingly as the pain washed over him, and the change started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out what has happened to him

Draco Malfoy sat up on his enormous king sized bed as he listened to the footsteps racing through the manor and up the stairs, his new wings raised impressively behind him. After a minute, his mother raced in. When she caught sight of him, her eyes widened happily, and she rushed forward to give her son a hug. 

“Oh Draco!” She sobbed joyfully, tears leaking from her eyes as she smiled. “Look at you! A full veela! And a dominant too! Just look at those wings!” She clutched her son tightly, knowing how big of an occasion this was. After a moment she leaned back, giving her son some more space to breathe. Draco smiled at the affection, and preened, showing off the aforementioned wings.

He suited being a veela, he could tell. His white-gold hair was silky smooth – even more so than before – and his skin was even more satiny and he seemed to emit a soft glow. His grey eyes were now vivid, like molten silver, and he was taller now, probably just over 6 foot. But, his favourite part of him since the transformation, was the magnificent white wings arching out from his back.  
There were other things that had happened thanks to the transformation too – his vision was better, and he could sense the new bond to his mate – but those wouldn’t be visible to an outsider.

Narcissa raised her wand, and wordlessly summoned a stack of books. “Draco, as a submissive myself, I can't give you much in the way of training, but I suggest you read these.” She told him. Draco nodded, smiling, and Narcissa rose, and left the room.

Draco pulled out one of the books and settled down to read.

~oOo~

Harry was still sitting on his bed, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Ron and Hermione to respond to his letter. He needed answers, and he needed them as soon as possible.  
He sighed in relief as Hedwig soared through the open window with a note. Harry untied it quickly, skim reading it. All it said was  
“Harry- Floo over to our new cottage. We’re going to find out what’s happened.”

Harry rushed over to his floo, and muttered the name of the house, making sure to speak clearly – he was not making that mistake again. Within seconds, he shot out of their fireplace to find Ron and Hermione both sitting on the couch in their pyjamas. Oh. It was two in the morning, wasn’t it?

As he stood up, looking at them almost shyly, Hermione smacked herself on the forehead. “Of course! I’ll be right back Harry!” Before rushing off somewhere, probably to her personal library.  
Ron stood up and went over to Harry. He was surprisingly intimidating, especially considering that he was almost a foot taller than Harry now. Some new instinct in Harry caused him to immediately take a step back as Ron approached. Ron stopped, noticing this. “Mate… What the fuck happened to you?” Ron asked in disbelief. Harry chuckled, humourlessly. “Honestly, I don’t have a fucking clue.”

At this point Hermione raced back into the room, holding not one, but three books. “Harry, you’re a veela!” She exclaimed, gasping for breath. Harry and Ron both shared a confused look. “Yeah, but aren’t veela like… girls?” Ron asked slowly. Hermione shook her head impatiently.  
“That’s the thing, in your common veela species they are, but when veela and humans started procreating, an entirely new species was created, and they’re completely differen, they’re more like humans.”  
When Harry still looked befuddled, Hermione sighed, and hefted one of the books onto her coffee table. “Read this.” She told them.

"Veela Ad Amandum

There is a second type of veela, a cousin of the better known Veela Antiquorum. These are called Veela Ad Amandum. This type of veela is born as a human, and when the submissive mate (see page 58) becomes 19, both veela come of age and complete a transformation into a fully fledged Veela Ad Amandum. Once completing the transformation(see page 45), both dominants and submissives share a few key traits that set them apart from Veela Antiquorem. One is that, while they cannot turn into bird-like forms, both dominants and submissives have wings, though they differ from each other. Another is that this type of veela can be male or female, and their gender does not affect their role as dominant or submissive. Veela Ad Amandum also have predestined life mates, one of which is the submissive, and one of which is dominant. The final main difference which is shared by both mates, is the reactions to copper, which is dangerous to this type of veela.

“See?” Hermione said, triumphantly. “Harry must be a Veela Ad Amandum!” Harry nodded slowly, processing the words of both the book and of his friend.  
“So, if I am a Veela Ad Amandum, that means that somewhere I have a submissive mate…” Harry mused. It didn’t sound too bad. He wondered idly if veela mates aligned with sexuality. Not that it mattered, Harry had never really cared about gender so long as there was a connection.

But then Hermione cleared her throat, interrupting his train of thought, looking apologetic. “Harry, I think you might be a submissive…” She said softly.  
Harry spluttered indignantly. “No! I’m not the kind of person who would do what a person says… and stuff…”  
Hermione shook her head impatient with Harry’s denial. “Harry, you must be, it all checks off, look.” She flicked through the book, opening it on page 58.  


Submissives and Dominants  
There are key differences between Submissives and Dominants, which help them fit effectively as a pair. These include:

Role  
• D: To protect the Submissive  
• S: To make the Dominant happy  
Instincts  
• D: Fight  
• S: Flight  
(Note: These instincts are increased in mating season (See page 104)  
Powers  
• D: Control over fire  
S: Control over wind  
Obligations  
• D: To protect the Submissive whenever they are in danger using The Bond Line (See page 72)  
• S: To follow the orders of the Dominant when the Dominant uses the Alpha Voice (See page 73)  
Wings  
• D: Large, can only be hidden with illusion spells  
• S: Smaller, retractable  
Allure  
• D: Similar to Veela Antiquorem, it makes people want to impress them.  
• S: Makes people overly affectionate or cuddly towards them  
Reaction to Copper  
• D: Drains their power and energy  
• S: Hurts them when in contact with it

Ron grimaced as he leant over Harry’s shoulder to read it. “It does sound like you mate.” Ron said in a tone of commiseration.  
Harry huffed in annoyance. “Name one instance where that applies to me.” He challenged, stubbornly.  
“Well, apart from your smaller wings, earlier when I stepped towards you, you stepped away. Flight response.” Ron said, shrugging.  
“That’s just me being on edge from the war…” Harry protested defiantly.

Hermione sighed at the boys. “We could always try and test it Harry, we could try using the Alpha voice on you.” She suggested. “It might not work because Ron and I are human, but it’s still worth a shot.” Harry considered it for a moment, and eventually shrugged. It either wouldn’t work, or wouldn’t affect him. He was almost positive.  
“Right.” Hermione said, slightly nervously. “It says we need to speak clearly, and mean it, whilst making it clear it is not optional.” She glanced up at Ron for moral support, who just shrugged unhelpfully. “Ok, umm, here we go.” Hermione mumbled. “Harry, sit down.” 

Nothing.

“Harry, sit down.”

Again, nothing. “See, I told you, I’m not a sub-“  
At this point, Ron cleared his throat and loudly said “Harry, Sit. Down.” And Harry, to the surprise of everyone in the room, instantly dropped to the floor cross legged. 

“Shit, no, I won’t be a FUCKING submissive-“ Harry shouted from the floor, immediately realising what this meant. Hermione tried to interject, but Harry cut her off “No Hermione-“ Ron just rolled his eyes.  
“Shut up for a minute Harry, and let Hermione talk.” Again Harry immediately shut his mouth, glaring at Ron, who had the decency to look sheepish. “Shit, sorry mate, that was an accident, I didn’t think that would be a command.”

Hermione just continued. “Harry I really think you would like being a submissive. It’s about time in your life that you got some rest, and let someone who loves you do the fighting for you.” After this she paused. “It’s interesting that you responded to Ron though. Clearly your instincts recognise Ron as Alpha-like and me as more submissive. That would explain you stepping away from him earlier.”  
When Hermione finished speaking there was an awkward kind of pause, until Harry loudly said “Sixty!” When the others looked confused Harry rolled his eyes “Ron told me to shut up for a minute. Duh.” Hermione looked intrigued at this while Ron just looked amused. Harry tried to pull himself off the floor, but his legs wouldn’t budge. “This is so unfair.” Harry groaned.

“Ok but it’s funny though.” Ron said. Then, his eyes lit up with an idea, and he smirked. “Hey wait. Harry, Jump!” Harry did so, glaring at Ron.  
“Ron I swear to Merli-“  
“Harry, do an interpretive dance.” Ron guffawed with laughter as Harry twirled around the room, glaring daggers at Ron every chance he got. Even Hermione had to supress a giggle. However, Ron did have to tell Harry to stop when he knocked over an ornament and accidentally stood on one of the broken pieces. Hermione sighed as she fixed the vase and Harry’s bleeding foot.

“Harry touch your nose.” Said Ron enthusiastically. Nothing. “Harry touch your nose…” Ron said hesitantly, his smile starting to waver. When nothing happened, Harry laughed triumphantly, pulled out his wand and performed a lightning fast silencio on Ron.

“I should go, but can I take any of those books with me Hermione?” Harry asked, purposefully ignoring Ron who seemed to be silently yelling profanities at him.  
“Yeah, take these two, this one is factual and this one is about being a submissive veela.” Hermione responded, also ignoring Ron  
Harry nodded, grabbed the books and waved to his friends, one of whom was giving him the middle finger and one of whom was rifling through another book, before stepping through the floo.

However, when Harry arrived home, he remembered one of the things he had seen written in the book.  
“Wait, Mating Season?!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets into trouble on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry checked his trunk one last time, making sure he had everything he needed. Parchment, Quills, all the boring stuff were there, although he could probably replace them, but also The Marauders Map, his Invisibility Cloak and also his Firebolt which somehow managed to survive the war. Those were his prized, irreplaceable possessions. As a last minute addition, he threw in the veela books he had borrowed from Hermione. Perfect.

Oh, he had almost forgotten about the one final thing to do before he left. He had found out that to retract your wings, you had to be calm, and will them in. Apparently when the book described submissive veela instincts as “flight” responses, that was literal, so when he was feeling particularly distressed his wings would emerge. He took a few deep breaths. Casting his mind to events that made him feel calm, he settled on Quidditch. He always felt at peace when zooming around the skies on his firebolt, and the quidditch stadium was his happy place, his memories of quidditch untainted by war and bloodshed.

When he felt his wings retract into his back, he sighed. It was slightly uncomfortable to have his wings retracted. It was hard to explain, but it was like his back was being squashed by an overly heavy rucksack or something. Oh well. He would just have to get used to it, if he didn’t want the whole wizarding world to find out.  
“See you, Big D!” Harry yelled into the depths of the house.

“See ya Harry!” Dudley yelled back, from… somewhere in the admittedly rather large house. 

With everything sorted, and his trunk and Hedwig’s cage in his hands, Harry apparated directly to platform 9¾ . He had passed his apparition test last month, after getting lots of practice from the war, and although the sensation of apparating was unpleasant, it was efficient and helped him avoid journalists and “fans”. He did not want his new predicament all over the Daily Prophet.  
Harry stepped on board the scarlet Hogwarts Express, and started walking up through the corridor of the train, checking the compartments as he went. He wanted to find his friends quickly, because there was a lot of pointing from the nearby compartments and the platform, either combined with excited whispering or confused muttering. Or both.

At literally the end of the train, Harry found the right compartment. Inside was Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna. He slid open the door and entered the compartment, lugging his trunk behind him. Ginny was whispering something into Luna’s ear as he passed them, their fingers intertwined. Hermione and Ron were talking about something or other, and Neville was reading a thick book, probably about some kind of plant. Harry turned, and reached up to put his trunk in the overhead luggage storage, but frowned. He wasn’t going to be able to reach. He sighed, and made to clamber onto the seats, but Ron grabbed it out of Harry’s hands and stowed it on the shelving for his friend. “Bit too short now, aren’t you Harry?” Ron asked jokingly. Harry rolled his eyes at his friend, and stuck his tongue out at him, childishly.

So far, nobody else had really looked at him, and Harry was slightly nervous. How would they react? Would they notice? Ok that was a stupid question of course they would notice. 

Neville looked up at Harry first, and smiled briefly. “Oh hi Harry!” He said in a friendly way, as if nothing about him was amiss. When Neville said this, Ginny and Luna looked up as well. 

Ginny’s eyes widened, her eyebrows raising in confusion as she looked at her ex, and all the visible changed that had occured. Luna simply got up and hugged Harry briefly, with her usual “Hi Harry,” Before drifting off to re-join her girlfriend. Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in relief that none of them had said anything, or made it particularly awkward. Yet. 

~oOo~

Draco Malfoy strutted onto the train as if he didn’t have a care in the world. He revelled in the attention as students from the other carriage turned to glare at him, the ex death eater and scum of the earth in their eyes, before their eyes widened in shock and they gave him an awkward, dazed sort of smile.

Draco Malfoy had this effect on people now. He had gained the veela allure and his father had taught him how to use it to the best effect, and he felt great. His wings were glamoured, hidden from the sight of anyone else using an illusion spell engineered towards veela, but he was aware of them, and they made him feel powerful.

His good day was made all the better when Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff actually stepped out of his compartment, seemingly to confront him. Draco simply turned up the wattage of his allure and the boy just stuttered “Di-did you know that I found a way to reverse death?”

Malfoy smiled cruelly. “Did you? That’s nice. Why don’t you go back to your compartment and tell all your friends about your enormous crush on me?” The boy simply nodded dumbly in response, gave him a hopeful smile, and walked back into the train compartment.

Draco sighed. He had a submissive somewhere, and Draco hoped that he was on this train, although the chances were slim. It would be a boy of course, Draco had never really liked girls, especially Parkinson. She helped him keep up appearances, but that was all. If he was on the train, he would be an eighth year, as his 19th birthday occurred slightly after Draco’s. Knowing his luck, though, it would be a Hufflepuff, or worse, a Gryffindor.

He entered an empty compartment and waited for his friends to find him.

~oOo~

A few hours later, Harry excused himself to use the toilet. He wouldn’t usually go alone, because he didn’t want to be intercepted by a gaggle of fangirls, but he really did need to go, and it would seem stupid to ask someone to go with him. He exited his compartment and made his way down the train. He was literally at the opposite end to where the toilets were, unfortunately enough for him.

He dodged a scary looking Romilda Vane, stepped around a gaggle of third year girls, some of whom were taller than him, to Harry’s annoyance, and finally made it to the toilets. It was on the return journey that things went wrong. 

He was making his way back up the train, when a door slid open, and Harry accidentally crashed into the person in his haste to return to his friends. Harry immediately stepped away, to start apologising, before he looked up, and up a bit more, and saw that it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

~oOo~ 

Draco’s friends had found him of course, and they were all chatting and gossiping happily, pretending that the rest of the school didn’t hate them. It was a classic pureblood strategy, to avoid the issue and hope it wouldn’t present a problem, even though they all knew that it eventually would.

At one point, however, Draco got hungry, and decided to see if he could find the trolley witch and get something to eat. He had always had a sweet tooth, but now his sugar cravings seemed even bigger than they were before, and he was hungry.

As he exited the compartment, a small figure with jet black hair bumped into him. The figure stepped away quickly, and looked up at him, craning his neck, mouth half open in an apology.  
It was… Potter? Draco could have sworn Potter wasn’t that short. Shorter than him, but not that short. Had he really grown enough that he reduced Potter to a midget?

~oOo~

Harry looked at Draco, who looked different. He was so tall! And there was something different about him, though he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. Lots of people looked different to him now, with his new eyesight, but he thought there really was something different about him.

Malfoy was looking back at him with an expression that matched Harry’s own, although that quickly switched to anger. “Watch it Potter!” The blond boy spat , maliciously. “Surely with four eyes you should be able to see well enough not to bump into people?” Shit.

Harry could actually see perfectly well with his glasses on – even better actually, with all of this veela stuff. It was just – well…  
It was just that Draco was so much bigger than him now, and he was definitely threatening, and something told Harry that he really shouldn’t say anything back, and, while the human part of him really did want to stay and fight Malfoy, the veela side wanted nothing more than to run away. 

So he did.

With one panicked glance at Malfoy, Harry fled, almost sprinting back down to his compartment. Even worse he could feel his distress affecting his wings, and his back was twisting as his wings fought desperately to break free. No!

Harry reached the compartment door and flung it open, darting inside and slamming it shut as quickly as possible. Then, he hissed in shock and discomfort as his wings erupted from his back, ripping through his t-shirt and jumper. Great.

Ginny and Neville both gasped as Harry’s black fucking demon wings unfurled from his back. Hermione was looking intrigued, as if Harry was a particularly interesting science project, which made harry slightly uncomfortable honestly, Ron looked slightly exasperated, and Luna just looked serene as ever.

What happened mate?” Asked Ron in concern.

“I ran into Malfoy, bearing in mind that he’s like, over six foot and he started on me, and I blame my instincts, but I fucking legged it. He must think I’m a nutter.”  
“He already thinks you’re a nutter mate.” Ron told him in what was obviously intended to be a comforting tone. “Plus who cares? It’s only Malfoy.”  
Meanwhile, Ginny was spluttering in confusion. 

Harry sighed. He had a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3! I won't post these regularly, so appreciate them while you can. Thank you for reading and check out some of my other works! ~ Sera


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a run in with his mate

The rest of the train journey passed in a blur, with Harry breathing deeply, trying to calm himself down enough to retract his wings, which were causing him to take up three seats. Eventually he felt them slide gently into his back, and breathed a sigh of relief.  
He changed his shirt and put his robes on in the compartment, not caring about privacy at this point. as long as he could avoid a repeat of before. He didn’t need anyone else thinking he was a total nutter and giving him panic attacks. Why did these things have to happen to him? What did he do to deserve this shit?

When the train finally pulled into Hogsmeade station, they all approached a carriage. Attached to the front of it were the gleaming black thestrals. They fell into silence as they looked at the skeletal horses, thinking about every death that had lead to each of them being able to see it. The mood was slightly more subdued as they climbed into the carriages and trundled off towards Hogwarts.

The Great Hall was as magnificent as ever of course. The ceiling displayed a perfect replica of the inky black night sky, littered with stars, and candles floated above the tables as always. No particular names stood out to Harry as the sorting took place, but he couldn’t help thinking about whether they had lost anyone in the war, or if they were lucky enough to be starting Hogwarts with their lived untainted by Voldemort. He did notice, however, that the students sorted into Slytherin were given a very quiet round of applause from the Slytherin table, while the other tables remained in a stony silence.

They headed up to Gryffindor tower after the sorting and the feast to the new eighth year section. There was an entirely new common room and set of dorms intended solely for the use of the Gryffindor eighth years. They had been given single rooms this year to allow them more privacy than they had had in previous years, and the new section would remain for seven years as every year group would be repeating a year.

Harry tumbled into his bed much earlier than he would have normally, but he was tired, and honestly was not in the mood to talk to anyone. So, he closed the curtains of his bed, cast a muffling charm and released his wings, before succumbing to the peace of slumber.

~oOo~

When Harry woke up the next morning, he found himself feeling much more awake and refreshed, and managed to easily retract his wings. He got changed into his robes, and exited his new room, to find Ron and Hermione waiting in the eighth common room. Hermione looked up from the huge book she was balancing on her lap. 

“Oh, morning Harry!” She said chirpily. “I’ll just go put this away and then we can go down for breakfast,” She told him, disappearing with the enormous book.  
Ron walked over to Harry. “Really mate, are you feeling better? You were kind of out of it yesterday…” Ron said in a low voice, even though there was nobody else in the room.  
Harry nodded. “Yeah, I feel much better after a night’s sleep, honestly.” Harry told him reassuringly.  
At this point Hermione returned, without her book. ”Shall we go?” She asked the boys. They nodded, and made their way down the seemingly millions of steps and into the great hall.

They sat down, and Harry helped himself to pancakes, waffles and croissants, all slathered in some kind of sugary sauce, whipped cream or mounds of fruit. Ron looked at him in disbelief, his plate loaded with bacon and eggs. “And I thought I was bad!” Ron said incredulously.  
Hermione elbowed him under the table. “Harry needs more sugar now, Ron. And you ARE bad!” She hissed, not wanting anyone to overhear. Ron nodded in understanding and went back to his plate.

A few minutes later, McGonagall started handing out the timetables to the many students. When she reached Harry she stopped. Confusion flashed briefly through her eyes, something that he had already seen in the eyes of many who looked at him, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. “Mr Potter, I have noticed that with the subjects you are taking this year, you have dropped potions, which is required to become an auror. I understand that the auror office might be willing to take you anyway but-“  
Harry cut her off. “Oh, umm, I don’t think I really want to be an auror anymore.” He told her, slightly sheepishly, remembering how she had vowed to Umbridge that she would help him become an auror. “I’m kind of done with fighting, you know…” he mumbled.  
Her eyes softened, and she nodded understandingly. “That is ok Mr Potter.” With nothing more said, she continued up the table, handing out more timetables. Harry looked over his new timetable, and looked over his subjects. now he was taking DADA, Transfiguration, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures.  
“I dropped potions and herbology , and took Care of Magical Creatures, because it can’t hurt and it will make Hagrid happy.” Harry told them. “Hey, look, I only have DADA today, and the rest is all free periods!”  
Upon hearing this, Ron looked at his timetable excitedly, but groaned. “I have four subjects today, including potions… Hey, but at least I have a free period, right?” Harry nodded, grinning. He could spend fourth period with Ron then.

By this time, people were starting to leave the hall for lessons, so the trio all stood up to follow. They all had Defence first, so they hurried off to the classroom, where what seemed like most of their year was waiting. Interestingly enough, there were no Slytherins there. Hermione leaned forward and whispered in Harry’s ear “The Slytherins who were on the opposite side of the war are all banned from taking Defence or Potions, as the ministry sees them as ‘risk subjects’ and the eighth year Slytherin students are supposedly volatile.”

Harry had no chance to respond before the door to the classroom opened. A man who Harry had never seen before stood there. He was tall, taller than Ron, and he has wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Quite boring really. As they all sat down, he introduced himself as “Professor Reliqur, pronounced rel-ee-cure,” and told them that he would be their defence against the dark arts teacher for that year, as if it wasn’t obvious. He then began a lesson on the unforgiveable curses, but Harry had been on the receiving end of every one of them, and had a rather memorable lesson on them in fourth year, so he zoned out. 

If he had been paying attention, he may have noticed that the new professor kept giving him speculative looks throughout the lesson, but even then he would have probably dismissed it as the fact that he was “The Saviour of the Wizarding World.”

When the lesson ended, Ron and Hermione headed off to potions, and Harry was left to roam the corridors, alone, since he had no homework or anything yet. He kept walking past classrooms or areas and remembering the blood that had been spilt there only a few months ago, and it was driving him crazy. Harry had just decided to return to his room and get away from it when a loud voice rang through the corridor.

“Hey Potter! Are you all alone now that your little mudblood friend has fucked off with her boyfriend?” Draco Malfoy’s jeering voice rang through the corridor. Harry turned, immediately pulling out his wand. He was caught less off guard this time, and fully prepared to ignore his veela instincts and fight.

“She and Ron are in potions class actually, somewhere you would probably be if you weren’t a convicted death eater!” Harry spat, shooting a stupefy down the corridor. Malfoy blocked it almost lazily with a flick of his wand.

“Sloppy Potter. I would have expected better from the saviour of the wizarding world.” Malfoy taunted, smirking. 

“Saviour maybe. I saved people from assholes like your father, who will spend his days rotting away in Azkaban like the scum he is!” Harry shouted.

At this, Draco’s eyes glinted dangerously. “Don’t you DARE insult my father, Potter.” Malfoy yelled, clearly enraged now. But Harry didn’t seem to know where to stop.

“You should be thankful Malfoy. It’s thanks to me that your mother didn’t go to Azkaban. She’s just alone in your huge FUCKING mansion on house arrest, unable to contact her dirty little-“  
“Shut Up, Potter! Shut UP!” Malfoy yelled, furiously. Harry opened his mouth to continue, but nothing came out. Cogs in his mind working quickly, Harry figured out exactly what had happened. Shit! No way could he be linked to fucking Malfoy!

Unable to deal with this, or speak, Harry, once again, fled from the blond haired boy, running as fast as he could up to Gryffindor tower. The fat lady raised her eyebrows at him, expectantly, and Harry swore mentally. He couldn’t speak!

Hoping it would work, Harry conjured the password (Leonem) into the air in red ribbons. The Fat Lady frowned suspiciously, but swung open to admit him nonetheless. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry entered the common room, ignoring the two sixth years who looked at him curiously, and running up to his room. 

He slammed the door and flung himself onto his bed, his wings erupting almost instantly in response to his distress.

It couldn’t be Malfoy! No way would he be mated to that slimy piece of shit for the rest of his life! The fates couldn’t be that cruel, surely? But there was no other explanation! Humans couldn’t use the alpha voice without being in the right mindset and making the effort to do that, which Malfoy didn’t do! There would be no reason for him to do that anyway, as nobody else knew about him being a Veela yet, so it must have been instinctive!

Fucking fantastic. Unless there was another dominant veela running around here somewhere, Harry’s mate was none other than Draco Malfoy.

~oOo~ 

A few hours later, there was a quiet knock on his door. “Harry?” Hermione’s voice sounded hesitant. Harry had been drifting in and out of sleep, but he groggily got up and opened the door, letting both Hermione and Ron in.

The two filed in, and sat on the edge of Harry’s bed, looking at him expectantly. When he said nothing Hermione filled the awkward pause with even more awkward sounding words. “What happened Harry? You didn’t show up for lunch, and…” 

Harry sighed, and wordlessly summoned a quill and some parchment. “My mate,” He wrote “is Draco sodding MALFOY.” He then passed it over to Ron and Hermione. 

After a moment of intent reading, Hermione gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth and Ron looked outraged. “How do you know Harry?” She asked in a horrified whisper.  
Harry extended his hand for the parchment and started writing again. “Well it explains everything doesn’t it? He looks different and people are treating him weirdly. But the main reason I think it is because we had a fight, and he told me to shut up and I can’t FUCKING SPEAK.” Scowling, he passed the parchment back.  
Hermione nodded understandably, grimacing slightly. Ron, however, was outraged. “He can’t get away with this! He’s gonna make Harry’s life a living hell!” Hermione sighed.  
“There’s nothing we can do Ronald. I think for now we should just avoid letting Malfoy know, and hope this command fades away like yours did.”

Harry just sighed, and resigned himself to the prospect of spending the next few days mute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that chapter! I'm sorry if the paragraphing seems a bit off, AO3 always confuses me with that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds a way to speak again, and has an incident in Care of Magical creatures...

And spend the next few days mute he did. Every time he spotted the Malfoy in the corridors or in Transfiguration, he would religiously ignore the other boy. For a couple of days, Malfoy triumphantly took every opportunity to hurl insults at Harry across the corridors, but when days went by and he still did not receive any retaliation, he instead just took to staring Harry disdainfully whenever he went by.

Lessons were particularly awkward too, and Ron and Hermione had to help him communicate to the teachers that he was unable to speak. As a result, most of the teaching staff at Hogwarts was under the impression that Harry was under some kind of a modified liplock jinx, but that he had the situation under control and was sorting it out. His interactions with his friends were also understandably awkward, and Harry just found himself mostly ignored as they all talked and laughed. 

After a few days of being unable to speak, Harry was completely and utterly done with this. It was obvious that this wasn’t going away anytime soon, and he felt so isolated like this. He hadn’t felt this lonely since the holidays of second year, when he thought he had been abandoned by his friends, and this was even worse, as they were right there but he was unable to speak to them. He was frustrated and ready for this forced silence to be over, and the only way he could think of to get rid of it was to get Malfoy to tell him to speak.

So, he went on a hunt for the other boy. It was surprisingly difficult, as Malfoy clearly avoided spending much time in places he could be cornered by other students who thought he should be rotting in a cell in Azkaban. As a result, Harry had taken to pulling out the Marauders map every time he had a free period, but the other boy was always either in class or somewhere in the Slytherin dorms.

However, on Thursday afternoon, Harry finally spotted Malfoy on the map, making his way towards the library. He chucked the map onto his bed, unable to wipe it without his voice, and raced towards the corridor he knew Malfoy would have to walk through to get to the library. It was fairly far away, but Harry was fast, and, thanks to several years of the map and the tw- George, knew several shortcuts that would get him there.

He sprinted through the corridors, eventually bursting through a fake tapestry and into the corridor just as Malfoy turned the corner into it. Malfoy jumped slightly in surprise, but then smirked slightly at the challenge, and headed towards him. “Fancy seeing you here Potter.” Malfoy taunted. “Thinking about your dead mudblood mother?”  
Rage boiled inside Harry at the taunt, but he couldn’t retaliate, despite desperately wanting to. This appeared to confuse Malfoy. “What is wrong with you at the moment Potter?” The blond boy asked in disgust. “Just retaliate you fucking twat.”  
Harry smiled slightly, having achieved his aim in getting the other boy to tell him to speak, and opened his mouth to say something offensive in return, but nothing came out. He felt like screaming in irritation, but Malfoy clearly hadn’t been irritated enough to use his Alpha voice instinctively. 

So, after a moment’s thought, Harry raised his wand, not to cast a jinx or curse, but to do something that Malfoy would probably find much more infuriating. He cast a non-verbal spell to simply change Malfoy’s hair… to be as orange as Ron’s and as messy as his own had been before the transformation. It was an invention of George’s own, a fairly simple spell that changed your hair’s colour, texture and length for 48 hours, but once the spell was cast, it was impossible to change your hair back to it’s original state until the allotted time was up.

At first Malfoy couldn’t figure out why Harry was silently laughing hysterically, but then his hand flew to his hair in horror, as his hair lengthened slightly, turning orange and exploding into a complete mess. He conjured a mirror, and at first glared at Harry, seething , but then seemed to calm down. “Really Potter? Transfiguration? How juvenile.” He asked in a patronising drawl, already casting a spell to return his hair back to it’s normal state. When it didn’t work, he frowned. He tried another spell, but when this also want successful, fury dawned in his eyes. “This better not be fucking PERMANENT Potter!” He yelled. When Harry, of course, didn’t respond, only silently giggled even more, he got even angrier. “At least say something you asshole!” Malfoy yelled, and this time the alpha tone was audible in his voice. Harry felt his voice go back to him, and took in a deep breath, that felt like he had held it for a week, and smiled.

However, with one glance at Malfoy, who was absolutely fuming at the damage to his precious hair, Harry decided that his best bet would probably be to leg it. He darted back through the tapestry, and headed down a confusing maze of passages that Malfoy would not be able to follow him through. He stepped through trick walls, tickled doors to make them open and slid down the banister of an otherwise non corporeal staircase, before arriving at Gryffindor tower. 

“Leonem!” Harry blurted as soon as the Fat Lady was within earshot, and scrambled inside the portrait as it swung open.  
As Harry reached his door, he laughed for the first time in days. It felt good to have his voice back again.

~oOo~

Draco was enraged. More than enraged. He was fucking livid.

It was one thing to insult his parents or his blood purity, or even hex or jinx him, but how DARE Potter turn him into some WEASLEY lookalike. His hair was ruined, and he even looked like a total blood traitor! This was awful, especially when Draco had no idea of the permanence of this spell. He ran a hand through his thick, messy ginger hair that he now had to deal with. He couldn’t let anyone else see him like this, his entire reputation would be ruined!

He sighed and grabbed a hat out of his suitcase. 

~oOo~

The next day, Harry ambled into the eighth year common room, a huge smile on his face. Not only had he got his voice back, he had got one over on Malfoy. “Hi Ron, Hi Hermione.” He greeted his two friends, who were waiting for him. Hermione gasped and immediately dropped the book that she always seemed to read in the common room on the floor.  
“Harry! Your voice!” She squealed excitedly.  
“It wore off then?” Ron asked Harry, grinning.  
At this Harry pulled a face. “Well, not really…” He admitted, and explained what had transpired between him and Malfoy the previous day. 

By the end, Ron’s grin was so wide, it seemed like his face was going to split completely in two. “Good one mate! You’ve hit him right where it will hurt – his precious hair… I would have loved to see his face, the smug git.”  
Hermione, however, looked troubled. “Harry, you realise that when he works out that he is your dominant, he is going to want revenge?”  
Ron brushed her off. “C’mon ‘mione, you don’t have to be such a downer about it. Just be happy that Harry has his voice back!”

So, by the time Harry ambled down to Care of Magical creatures later on, he was in particularly high spirits. He even arrived at Hagrid’s cabin early!

When Hagrid saw him, he smiled from under his bushy beard, and his eyes crinkled happily. He strode forward to Harry and hugged him. “Hello ‘Arry!” The half giant grinned. “Was so chuffed when I foun’ out that you were takin’ me class again, you ‘ave no idea!” Harry grinned too, unable to resist Hagrid’s enthusiasm. “I’ve got a righ’ good lesson lined up today, somethin’ I’, sure you will be very well acquainted with!” 

For the first time that day, Harry felt a twinge of unease. What Hagrid called a “Right good lesson” usually turned out to be somebody else’s worst nightmare. He smiled hesitantly at Hagrid nonetheless, and turned to look around.

By this time, most of the class had arrived, and Hagrid strode forward to start the lesson. And then, of course, because Harry's life was just like this, Hagrid started leading them directly into the forbidden forest. Fighting off twinges of unease, Harry, and the rest of the rather small class followed him. “I ‘ad to get permission from McGonagall to show this to ya, its only in ‘ere temporarily.” He called behind him cheerfully, making nobody feel any better. 

After a few minutes of walking through undergrowth, the class emerged into a vaguely familiar clearing, with a paddock. And, inside the paddock, was a dragon.

oOo~

Draco was only five minutes into his Arithmancy class, when he felt a light tug in his stomach. He shifted uncomfortably. The lower part of his wings were squished against his chair, and now tugging too? He ignored it, and there was another tug, stronger. His mate must feel uncomfortable… 

When the next tug actually pulled him right out of his seat, the class turned to him, with various expressions ranging from curiosity to hostility. “Erm… can I use the bathroom?” He asked awkwardly, fairly aware that he would be leaving the classroom whether he liked it or not. When Professor Vector said yes, he hurried out of the door. He walked, following the general direction of the tug, which began to increase in strength, until Draco was jogging to stay on his feet. 

Suddenly, the tug intensified, tripping him up. Draco fell, his hat flying away from him. He landed on his front, and as he reached for the hat to cover his mop of orange hair, the tug pulled him away from it. With no dignity left, Draco allowed himself to be dragged along the floor towards his supposed mate, faster and faster. He was soon whizzing out of the Hogwarts building, his surroundings a blur.

However, when Draco approached the forbidden forest, he grew more wary. What the fuck was his mate doing in the forbidden forest? He was still being pulled, when suddenly he turned a corner and was confronted with a group of people, and something very big.

The tug suddenly changed direction, pulling him suddenly to his feet in time to collide directly with someone smaller, knocking them out if the way instinctively as a jet of fire shot behind them. He wasn’t quite fast enough though, and he felt the flame lick a tongue of fire his arm. He hissed in pain, as he and the other person fell to the floor, landing in an undignified heap, with Draco directly above. 

Shaking his head dazedly, Draco turned his head to take in his surroundings for the first time. He was in a clearing, surrounded by what seemed to be a small class… and a dragon. That oaf, Hagrid, was wrestling some kind of fireproof muzzle onto it. And, underneath him, must be his mate. “Umm, are you ok, whoever you are?” Asked a voice.

Draco looked down, and his eyes met emerald ones, blinking at him in confusion, a pair of glasses lying to the side of him. 

No.

Draco climbed off of the smaller boy, immediately wincing at the burn on his arm. Potter scrambled to his feet as well, picking up his glasses and putting them on, as he dusted off his robes. He then looked up, and, upon seeing Malfoy, his mouth widened into a shocked “O”.

At this point, Hagrid noticed him, and apparently the burn on his arm. “Where’d you come from Malfoy?” He asked, baffled. When he got no response, he continued. “Oh, nevermin’ , can you take ‘im to the ‘hospital wing ‘arry?” He said, clearly confused. 

Potter nodded stiffly, and turned to exit the clearing. Malfoy followed, unsure of the way out anyway. Neither of them spoke until they were a fair distance from the class. “Dragons Potter? Really?” Asked Draco in disbelief. “How did that even happen?”

Potter sighed. “It wasn’t on purpose. Hagrid brought in a dragon for today’s creatures class, and it was looking at me all lesson. We started doing a thing, trying to approach it, but everyone was fine because it just looked at me… Then it was my turn and… well… you were there…. Actually, why were you there Malfoy? You just seemed to appear out of nowhere and knock me out of the way…”

This brought him back to himself. “Because I turned into a veela in the holidays and I’ts my job to rescue my twat of a mate whenever he does anything stupid!” To illustrate his point, he removed the glamour over his wings, showing them to the other boy.

At this, Potter’s eyes widened, but not in shock. It seemed to be more like… the expression of someone who had just been caught in a lie. “Look I… don’t know what you’re talking about Malfoy. Just… take your fucking self to the hospital wing.” Potter spat, his tone becoming more hostile, though it still lacked any real hatred and seemed to be tinged with fear, as he headed into the woods.

Draco decided to test his theory. “Potter, stop.” He told the retreating back of the smaller boy. “Potter, I said stop!” He yelled. When Potter came to an abrupt halt, Malfoy grinned. This could make for an interesting year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I just wanted to say that updates will be more infrequent now that I am back to school, but I have everything planned out, and will write whenever I can. I'm so excited about this fic, and thank you for all of the kudos and lovely comments, they make my day whenever I get them.  
> See you in the next chapter! 
> 
> Sera


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up to a... surprise

“So, Potter? A veela submissive, eh?” Malfoy taunted, as he approached Potter, who was frozen in place, his hands clenched into fists. “And my submissive too! How fun!” He said as he came face to face with the boy, smirking cruelly, only centimetres apart. “Well, that certainly explains a lot, doesn’t it?”

Harry made a strange sort of snarling sound in his throat. “Just let me go Malfoy, you asshole.” The boy spat, but his tone was tinged with fear. He knew that now Malfoy was aware of this predicament, he was almost completely at his mercy. Malfoy frowned. “That’s no way to talk to your dominant, is it Potter? How do you expect your dominant to love you if you say things like that?” He sneered, his tone taunting. “Not as if anyone could love you anyway.” He added lightly, turning away, not noticing how the dark haired boy flinched as if he had just been slapped. “Just take me to the hospital wing, Potter, and then you can leave.”

As the boys trudged up to the castle in silence once more, Draco couldn’t shake the feeling that he had done something very, very wrong to his mate, but he ignored it anyway. Stupid veela instincts, always trying to make him do things.

He cast a glamour to hide his wings once more as they approached the building, and they headed towards the hospital wing. Malfoy also found his haton the return journey, lying discarded on the floor, and placed it over his hair, shooting dirty looks at Potter as he did so. When they arrived, and explained that draco had been burned by a dragon, Madame Pomfrey simply muttered something about “Dragons being the bane of her existence”, and shooed Harry out of the hospital wing.

Harry briefly contemplated heading back to the care of magical creatures class, but ultimately decided against it. He could probably get away with going back if he wanted too, there was still plenty of lesson time left, but he had too much to think about, plus there was still an angry dragon there waiting for him. 

So, instead, he returned to his room once more, cast a locking spell on the door, released his wings and collapsed into his bed. It would be a surprise if he learnt anything this year, with all the time he was spending locked in his room. Stupid veela problems.

Harry’s brain was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotion. A lot of the things Malfoy had said to him were going around and around his head, and he knew it really shouldn’t affect him this much, but especially now with the veela instincts, it really hit home.

He had thought of himself as unloveable many times in the past, especially when he lived with the Dursleys, but over his time at Hogwarts, those notions had started to go away, as he realised that the Dursleys were the ones who didn’t deserve love, not him. But it had still been a long process of finding self love and considering that maybe he deserved to have someone who loved him. His friends, and Ginny, were probably instrumental in that. But, after breaking up with Ginny, permanently this time, they had started to float back again.

“Not as if anyone could love you anyway.” The simple words Malfoy had uttered in a spiteful attempt to hurt him wouldn’t leave him alone. If even the person fate had destined to be with him hated him, what did that mean for his future?

Harry eventually drifted into a restless sleep, only waking up around dinnertime. Unwilling to chance running into Malfoy, and not particularly wanting to speak to anyone else either, he pulled his invisibility cloak over his head, and made his way towards the kitchens.

When he arrived at the painting of the pear, after a quick look around, he pulled the cloak off of his head and tickled the pear. The door swung open to reveal the kitchens, and the tiny chefs, and immediately Harry was hit with a wave of emotion. All of these house elves reminded him of Dobby, his loyal, lost friend. Going back a few years, Dobby would have been here amongst them, his large head bobbing adorned with some kind of hat, asking him if he wanted anything. 

Distracted by memories of his lost friend, he didn’t hear the elves the first time they asked him if he wanted something. When he heard them the second time, he hastily wiped his eyes, which were brimming with tears, and smiled weakly. “You don’t have any… muggle comfort food, by chance, do you?” He asked hesitantly. Immediately, the elves scurried off, returning with plates of many things, ranging from pizza to Ben and Jerry’s to ordinary Cadbury’s chocolate. Harry thanked the elves, shrunk the food down and left the kitchen, once again under his invisibility cloak.

Harry blamed his veela for being this emotionally sensitive and needing so much sugar. He didn’t normally crave muggle junk food or feel so overly emotional but maybe the things that Malfoy told him earlier had upset his veela or something? He really didn’t know. And maybe he should actually find out for once, instead of moping about. Upon realising this, he increased his pace and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

Once Harry arrived back in his room, he returned the food to its normal size, and plonked it on his bed. He then grabbed the veela books Hermione had given him, and sat down, wings fully extended. He reached for a slice of pizza, and opened the book to a random page.

 

The True Bonding of Veela

Veela mates are connected to each other through a type of mind link specific to Veela Ad Amandum even without a true bond. This link enables the Alpha Tone (see page 73) to work, and the Bond Line (see page 72), through which the submissive summons the dominant.

However, Veela mates will only be truly connected at the heart and soul after completing the True Bond. Every veela needs to bond to feel fully complete, even if they don’t know it. The bonding ceremony involves the joining of hands and saying the words “conjunctio fiet, ut cupio, in toto corde, anima et mente“, (we desire to be bonded in the heart, mind and soul) however it will only work between two veela who are truly ready. Bonding is permanent and cannot be undone.

 

Harry scoffed. He didn’t need that twat Malfoy to be “complete”! He completed himself just fine! What garbage, he was a strong, independent Veela who didn’t need no dominant.  
He stayed up for a few hours, flicking through some more of the book, learning a bit more about himself. By the time he had finished, tired and bleary eyed, his bed was covered with rubbish, empty tubs of ice cream, chocolate bar wrappers, a pizza box and several milkshake cups. Too tired to tidy it up properly, he just shoved it all off of his bed and onto the floor. His room was a bit of a tip already anyway. 

Too exhausted even to bother with pyjamas, Harry stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving on his boxers, and his ring. He paused, and retracted his wings so as to be able to sleep more comfortably, he fell asleep right on top of the covers.

He slept fitfully, once again plagued by nightmares. First, he dreamt that he was back with the Dursleys, 11 again, watching Dudley have the time of his life on his new racing bike while he pruned the hedge in the blistering heat, his arms aching and burning while he dripped with sweat. Or even younger, as he arrived for a new year at primary school just for everybody to laugh at him all over again for his broken glasses and baggy clothes. Then, even younger still as he reached desperately for hugs, for affection only to be scorned and sneered at.

Then, abruptly, the dream shifted, and he was the right age again, talking to Ron and Hermione. “You see Harry, it just doesn’t make sense to hang out with you anymore, we have each other now and… well, you’re not very interesting anymore now that Voldemort isn’t after you, are you?” Hermione was saying. He looked at Ron for help, who just shrugged, and turned to smile soppily at Hermione. He opened his mouth to protest Hermione’s statement, to insist that he was interesting, when he felt long poisonous looking purple creepers wind around his mouth, wrapping around his legs, and tugging him away from Ron and Hermione, who watched him struggle against the vines, smirking evilly, and towards a giant, gaping chasm, a black abyss. “Goodbye Harry!” Hermione called sarcastically, though her voice seemed far away. He tried to scream for help, but the vines only pulled him closer and closer to the edge of the void. Then, suddenly he was falling, and-

He landed on what felt like the softest, cosiest bed imaginable. He felt white feathers wrap around him, cocooning him in softness, protecting him from the nightmares. His breathing eased, and Harry slept peacefully once more.

~oOo~

Harry opened his eyes the next morning feeling refreshed and content. Once the nightmares had passed, he felt much better, and had slept well.

However, his feelings of contentment vanished very quickly when he took in his surroundings, and realised that he really was wrapped in a cocoon of white feathers. His first thought was that maybe his wings had come out during the night instinctively, but his wings were neither that colour or size. 

His feelings of dread increased drastically when he turned to see a pair of grey eyes staring right back at him with shock. Even without his glasses on, he could recognise those eyes.  
Draco Malfoy was in his bed.

Shit.

~oOo~

Needless to say, when Draco Malfoy woke up and found himself pressed against someone smaller, he was not particularly impressed. When he turned to meet a pair of striking emerald green eyes, he somehow became even less impressed. 

“And may I ask what you are doing in my room Potter?” He asked scathingly, unhappy about the fact that Potter was currently in his bed. He could catch up on his beauty sleep, or, if it was after dawn, he could start his morning routine.

“I’m not in your bed Malfoy.” The dark haired boy replied, his eyebrows furrowed, clearly confused.

“I think you’ll find that you are.” Malfoy replied.

“Umm, actually, if you moved your huge fucking wings, you would see that this is, in fact, MY room.”

Upon opening his wings and being confronted with a hideous mess of scarlet and gold instead of green and silver, Draco realised that he was, in fact, currently in the room of Harry Potter.  
“Why exactly am I in your room then Potter?” Malfoy asked, now especially unhappy. He was in sodding Gryffindor tower for fucks sake! He was the opposite of a Gryffindor!

“I don’t know, do I? It’s not as if I want you to be here!” Potter retorted defensively.

Sighing, Draco climbed out of the bed, brushing off his silk pajamas. He wrinkled his nose This room was awful! The decorations were hideous, and, even worse, the floor was covered with trash. “Potter, this room is atrocious!” Draco exclaimed turning to look at the other boy, who he noticed, a second two late, was not wearing clothes.

Potter blushed slightly in embarrassment, and Draco averted his eyes. He could hear the scuffling sounds of Potter literally picking clothes up off of the floor and throwing them on. What kind of peasant wore clothes from off of the floor!

When the scuffling sounds stopped, Draco returned his gaze to the other boy, assuming he was now fully dressed. Potter shoved his glasses onto his face, and looked at Draco expectantly.  
“What, Potter?” Draco asked in exasperation.

Potter raised an eyebrow. “I was waiting for you to leave.” He said flatly.

Draco, taking the… well, less of a hint and more of a demand, headed for the door. Before he left though, he turned around to look at Potter. “There was something I forgot to do yesterday Potter.” He informed him, grinning. Making sure he was using the Alpha Tone Draco instructed “Turn my hair back to normal.” When Potter didn’t start casting spells, or even moving for that matter, Draco looked at him in confusion. Why didn’t it work?

Potter smirked, clearly guessing why he was confused. “The Alpha Tone doesn’t work if you’re asking me to do something impossible Malfoy.”

Malfoy gaped. “Are you saying this is permanent Potter?” He asked through gritted teeth. Merlin knew how he was going to live if his hair was stuck like this forever. Potter certainly wouldn’t.  
Potter laughed, humourlessly. “I wish. It wears off after 48 hours, so it should disappear soon. Pity.” 

Draco scowled, and marched angrily out of the room. He hated Potter, he really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? After only a couple of days?? I actually wrote this a lot faster than I thought I was going to and I wanted to post this before going to bed, so here you guys go. Dont get used to this though I'm not normally this well prepared.
> 
> I also wanted to say that if you guys have any questions feel free to ask them, if they're really specific I can answer in the comments but if I think others might have the same question I might put it here. Although some questions you'll just have to wait to find out the answers to.
> 
> I should sleep, I have a singing audition in the morning, but I hope you guys all enjoyed this!  
> Sera xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has to deal with the consequences of Draco's carelessness

Draco marched grumpily through the Gryffindor dormitories, headed for the exit to this godforsaken tower. This whole place was a confusing dump! It was so higgledy piggledy, and was assembled with clearly no taste in design at all. I mean, just look at those drapes! No taste in interior decorating at all evidently. And the violent red that was plastered across every wall was simply ghastly, honestly. How did the Gryffindors stand it? He would just die!

Another thing currently adding to his mounting dislike for the tower, was the fact that he was ever so slightly lost. Even if you ignore the atrocious design choices, the layout was confusing and made no sense either! Even if you somehow successfully to navigate through the 8th year quarters, you still had a whole other set of dormitories to contend with! 

Honestly. Bloody Gryffindors.

~oOo~

About half an hour later, several third year Gryffindors watched a grumpy looking, pyjama clad Draco Malfoy stomp through the common room, muttering darkly, a giant pair of white wings extended behind him and a shock of ginger hair clearly visible on his head. Scowling, he ducked through the portrait hole, still muttering as it swung shut behind him. 

…Ok.

~oOo~

Harry stood motionless in his room, still looking at the door, mouth slightly open in shock. Did that really just happen? Did he wake up with Draco Malfoy in his bed, who then had a tantrum and walked off? What the fuck?  
What on earth had happened to his life these past few weeks that led to this? He had never exactly been normal, but he had always thought that if he defeated Voldemort he could live a vaguely peaceful life. But no, that was impossible for Harry Potter, because he had to go and fuck it all up by turning into a fairy, basically, and dealing with all this weird shit.

Things would change once again now, and probably for the worse, as Malfoy was now aware of the bond, and the fact that Harry was a submissive. His life was probably about to become hell in all honesty. But that didn’t change the fact that he had to go and face it anyway. Nobody else would do it for him. Unfortunately.

Harry stretched, wincing slightly at his back. His wings had been cooped up for a while now, as he hadn’t let them out the night before, and they were starting to be noticeably uncomfortable. But he would just have to deal with it for a while, as he had classes, and was determined to actually go to all of them today.

He threw on his robes, yawning, and headed for the eighth year common room. Ron and Hermione weren’t in there for once, but Seamus was. “Hey Seamus, did Ron and Hermione already go down to eat?” Harry asked, yawning.

Seamus nodded. “I’m just waiting for Dean. How does it feel to be third wheelin’ on the happy couple all the time then?” He asked with a grin. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s not that bad, they normally avoid all the relationship-y stuff when I’m with them, but sometimes.. I just feel like I’m intruding a bit y’know?”

Seamus nodded wisely. “Well, hopefully you won’t have to third wheel for long. There’s a lot of fit dudes at Hogwarts this term Harry. Even Malfoy came back this year looking good! Like seriously, if it weren’t for Dean then…” Seamus wolf whistled, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Harry. Harry snorted as Seamus continued. “There’s someone out there for ya Harry, I’m sure of it.”

Harry smiled. “Thanks Seamus, I appreciate it.” Harry told him. He really hoped that the person fate had intended for him or whatever wasn’t Malfoy, even though that was what the bond suggested…

Harry looked at a clock on the wall, and his eyes widened in shock. He was running late! “ Sorry Seamus, I have to go, I have classes.” He said.

Seamus grinned. “Unlucky sod. Dean and I both have free periods first and second, unlike you.” 

Harry rolled his eyed and gave Seamus the middle finger. “See ya Seamus!” He called behind him as he left the common room.

~oOo~

Harry just about had time to grab some French toast before charms, which he had a double period of. Then he had a free period third, and DADA fourth, ending the day with McGonagall in Transfiguration. That was fine. He could get through four classes, easy.

In charms, they were working on the tricky Aditam charm which literally brought inanimate objects to life. Being such a difficult charm, Harry had to really focus, which was good, as it enabled him to forget about his veela problems.   
However, as a result of this he also didn’t notice the speculative glances and whispers being cast his way all lesson. Instead, he managed to fully animate his rubber duck, and the extension of animating a teddy bear, which was more difficult as it had more components. He wasn’t aware of anything out of the ordinary until he looked up and found a finger pointed directly at him from across the classroom. The student, a ravenclaw from the year below that he didn’t know, looked embarrassed when she noticed that he had seen her and withdrew her hand, but it left Harry confused, and slightly nervous. What was going on?

Once Charms ended, he had a free period, so he took to the library to make a start on the homework on Animation theory Professor Flitwick had just set. It beat wandering around the corridors like a ghost, staring regretfully at sites that filled him with memories.

He headed for his usual corner of the library, which was fairly secluded and tucked away between the bookshelves. He worked in peace for about half an hour, until a group of excitable sixth year girls came and sat down at the only nearby table. Their chattering was manageable for a few minutes, but once the girls noticed him, they immediately started whispering and giggling, and shooting pointed looks at him every so often.

A bunch of random girls giggling at you was pretty hard to ignore at the best of times, but it was especially irritating as Harry was trying to focus. But that focus completely disappeared when one of the braver girls actually approached him and tapped him on his shoulder.

“Hey Harry.” She breathed excitedly. “Like, there’s this rumour going around that Draco Malfoy was seen with wings in the Gryffindor common room this morning, and everyone is saying that he’s a veela and a few of my friends were, like, wondering whether you were his veela mate, because like, you came back from summer way hotter than before, and like, it just like… adds up.” She said all of this quite fast, but Harry’s blood ran cold as soon as he realised what she was asking. Shit. 

The girls were all looking at Harry with expectant expressions, but he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. “Um… I have to go.” He heard himself tell them. In a daze of fear, Harry collected up his things and fled. His thoughts were of nervous panic. He had been banking on getting through this year undiscovered and then going into the adult world, and leaving Malfoy and his veela problems far behind him. But if everyone found out…

He vaguely wondered if Malfoy knew. How did this even happen? The girl had said Malfoy had been seen in Gryffindor tower with his wings on show… Of course! The stupid git must have just walked through Gryffindor tower with his wings out after leaving Harry’s room! The fucking idiot!

Harry stopped walking when he came to this conclusion, breathing hard, aware of his surroundings for the first time. He was standing alone in an empty corridor, looking directly at an unidentifiable statue. As he breathed slowly, trying to calm himself down, his rational mind kicked in for the first time. It was just a rumour. People would forget about it, or they could say it was a spell or something. It would probably just blow over after a while.

He remained in a state of unease, however, until Defence Against the Dark Arts. He liked Defence. It wasn’t difficult, and he knew a lot of it already, leaving him with the freedom to completely zone out if he wanted to. However, he did need an outstanding NEWT to enter the DADA professor apprenticeship that he wanted to get, so he tried to pay attention at least.

They were doing a recap this lesson, of “useful spells that can be employed against the dark arts”. Harry could almost guarantee that he had used all of them before, but he skimmed the list anyway. Yep, the usual. Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Reducto, just generally handy spells. However, it got more interesting when Professor Reliqur decided to pair them up and have duels in the class.

Unfortunately for him, Harry got partnered with Zacharias Smith, the pompous twat. Harry had had far too many experiences with this boy, and none of them had ended happily. But hey, at least now he could just absolutely wipe the floor with him. Harry gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on his wand.

“On your marks… get set… go!”

Harry took great pleasure in beating the other boy. His reflexes were great, trained from years of being a seeker, and enhanced by his veela side, and he didn’t even have to block half the spells, he was able to simply step out of the way. He cast both verbal and non verbal spells, and once, upon being disarmed, windlessly summoned his wand to the shock and awe of the rest of the class. 

He was in no way distressed or afraid, he could take care of himself just fine in a duel. In fact, he was the direct opposite of upset, he was filled with fierce joy and a kind of pride. So, when he ended the duel with a wordless “Levicorpus” and left Smith hanging from the ceiling, he was perhaps a bit too excited. Harry punched the air in delight, which immediately faded when his wings burst through the back of his robes.

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

~oOo~ 

Draco’s mood had improved greatly since leaving Gryffindor tower that morning. Not long after getting back to his dorms and having a shower, he had felt his hair recede back into its normal state, shortening and becoming much finer. Finally! 

As a result, he grinned as he put on his robes and glamoured his wings, he smiled as he looked in the mirror and brushed his hair, and there was a skip in his step on the way to breakfast, where he happily devoured four croissants with lashings of strawberry jam. Yum! He smirked contentedly through double potions, avoiding a happy smile – he had a reputation – and noticed nothing amiss at all when people whispered during Ancient Runes and Herbology. 

However he did notice something amiss when a smaller boy with jet black hair strode over to him in the entrance hall at lunch and punched him directly in the face.

~oOo~

Harry shook his hand slightly, feeling slight pain from where he had hit the other boy. “What the fuck is wrong with you Potter?” Spat Malfoy, one hand clutching his jaw where a bruise was already beginning to form on his face. 

“What is wrong with ME?” Harry fumed. “I’m not the one who walked around Gryffindor tower this morning with my wings out, displaying them to anyone who cared to look.”

Malfoy gaped. “What?”

“You showed a bunch of third years your wings earlier AND EVERYBODY IN HOGWARTS KNOWS ABOUT IT” Harry yelled. 

“Potter, people are going to hear you” Malfoy hissed angrily, looking around in case they had been overheard.

“Are you even listening to me Malfoy? They already know about fucking everything thanks to you!” Harry shrieked.

“Ok, no. Potter, stop shouting at me.” Malfoy instructed in frustration, instinctively using the Alpha Voice. Harry of course, instantly calmed slightly and stopped shouting. “They can’t know everything just from seeing my wings. Tell me what you know.”

“So, when you left Gryffindor tower this morning, you had your wings out, and some third years saw you and they’ve been telling everyone, and you are literally the exact cliché veela so it wasn’t hard to work it out. So, of course, rumours flew up everywhere, and during my free period a bunch of girls basically confronted me about it. I thought they might all blow over, but then in DADA I may have gotten a little overexcited and released my wings, and now everybody in Hogwarts basically knows.” Harry finished his spiel, glaring at Malfoy, whose blood had run cold.

“We are so screwed Potter, and it’s completely your fault.” Malfoy said abruptly after a moment’s silence, spinning to face Harry.

“What? If you hadn’t walked through the common room in the first place-“

“If you hadn’t gone and shown everyone YOUR wings it would all have blown over!” Draco accused loudly.

“Are you fucking kidding me-“ Harry began loudly, but was interrupted by the loud clearing of a throat.

McGonagall was standing facing them both, with a huge crowd of students behind her, all of whom seemed to have been watching the argument, and her mouth looked scarily thin.

“Meet me in my office in five minutes, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, I believe we need to talk.” The headmistress said sternly, before walking in the direction of her office. However she stopped. “I am rather fond of Siamese Cats in particular at the moment.” She said, before continuing on her way.

Harry sighed. “We are so screwed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, and thank everyone who has left a comment so far, they always make my day. Again, feel free to ask any questions and I will see you guys in the next chapter.
> 
> Sera xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco go and see McGonagall

Harry trudged grumpily towards the corridor that the entrance to the headmistresses office was located in. This was so fucking unfair. Malfoy had totally screwed everything up, and now he was going to have to deal with the consequences from McGonagall. He sighed. McGonagall was strict, but also fair. Whatever his sentence was, he couldn’t deny that it would be justified.

The two boys arrived at the gargoyles flanking the concealed entranceway. “Siamese Cats.” Harry intoned. The gargoyle slid open, and Harry started heading up the spiral staircase.

“Of course Golden Boy would know the location and password to the headmistresses office. Saint Potter, probably goes to have high tea with McGonagall at the weekend.” Malfoy spat snarkily, following him.

Harry turned to look at the taller boy for the first time in a few minutes. “Malfoy, of course I know where the office is, I’ve been here many times over the years in order to defeat you and your death eater buddies-“ Malfoy paled, and opened his mouth angrily to respond, but Harry continued. “- AND she literally non-subtly told us the password about four minutes ago, so maybe if you hadn’t been sulking, you would have noticed.” 

Whipping his head around in the equivalent of a hair flip, Harry stormed into the office, where McGonagall was waiting for the two of them to arrive.

It had changed quite a bit since Dumbledore had been headmaster, but Harry liked it nonetheless. It was decorated in green, with accents of tartan. Gone were the mysterious whirring instruments of Dumbledore’s time, and in their place were assortments of books and things scattered around. Harry also noted the abundance of cat toys, which he knew were very popular among the Hogwarts felines. Even Crookshanks had been found up here playing with a toy mouse before. There were about three cats in the office right now, one lounging in a patch of sunlight near a window, one eating and one playing with one of the many cat toys. And, in the centre of the room, behind an ornately carved desk, was McGonagall herself.

Harry sat down in a high backed wooden chair facing her, as Malfoy entered the room behind him, scowling. Once he was also seated, McGonagall spoke. “Boys. It seems to me that we have a lot to talk about.” With that, she opened a drawer, and pulled out a familiar tin. “Have a biscuit, boys.” She told them, opening the tin. Malfoy shifted in his seat, his wings cramped against the back, and, somewhat reluctantly, reached in and selected some kind of chocolate coated shortbread. Harry, much less tentatively, reached for a ginger newt, the same he had chosen last time.

“Not ginger Potter.” Malfoy drawled with an air of superiority. Harry looked at him in confusion. Malfoy sighed in a long-suffering way. “Veela are allergic to ginger, Potter. One bite and you’ll be sneezing for a week.” Harry looked at McGonagall for confirmation, but she did nothing. Somewhat sadly, Harry placed the ginger biscuit back in the tin, and chose a different one.

“So. It has come to my attention through your shouting match in the corridor, and other sources, that the two of you are recently changed Veela. And, if I am not mistaken, Veela mates. Now I would have hoped that you would come to me with this,” She eyes the two of them sternly, and Harry could detect a trace of disappointment in her eyes. “But I can understand why you chose not to tell me in the circumstances. However, one major issue at the moment, is your attitudes towards each other. Like it or not, the two of you ARE veela mates, and we cannot have the two of you disrupting the school with your relationship issues.”

Both boys opened their mouths in protest, but McGonagall silenced them with a look. “So, I have come up with a solution to try and improve how you view and interact each other. Come with me.” Then, she stood up, and swept out of the room in a swish of robes.” The boys exchanged irritated eye contact, and silently followed.

The two of them followed the headmistress along corridors and down numerous staircases, until they reached a corridor that was extremely familiar to both boys. McGonagall paced up and down until a door appeared in the wall. “In.” She instructed. Both boys reluctantly walked into the room, Malfoy’s wings slowly fading into view as they did so. 

It was fashioned like a large and comfortable sitting room, with squishy armchairs and a large fireplace at one end. Harry looked at the headteacher in puzzlement. “The room of requirement is enchanted so that neither of you can use your powers, veela or wizard, while it is in this state. I am locking you in, and the doors will open once you manage to have an actual conversation.”

Malfoy looked outraged. “But-“ he started to protest, but McGonagall ignored him entirely, and left the room. A loud click was audible from the other side of the door. Malfoy, with a face like thunder, stormed over to the door and pulled out his wand. “Alohomora!” He yelled, pointing his wand at the door. He tugged at the handle, to no avail. “This is ridiculous,” He spat. “My father-“ He cut himself off, thinking about his father in Azkaban. 

“Will hear about this?” Harry asked quietly, grinning. Somehow, Malfoy had never realised that he was well known for this iconic phrase throughout the school. The boy whipped around. “What?” Harry snorted. “Nothing.” He said.

Harry collapsed onto a comfortable looking chair, pretty sure they would be there for a while. In fact, looking at Malfoy’s wings, fully visible and extended behind him, he released his own, smaller ones, making himself even more comfortable. He had unfortunately discovered that having them cooped up for too long gave him back cramps. He winced at the memory.

Malfoy, however, sent him a withering glare, and paced around, looking for ways out, occasionally trying, and failing, to cast spells. After almost half an hour or prodding and searching, he finally gave up, and dropped onto a sofa. “It still works then? The room?” Harry asked, tentatively. 

“Yep.” Malfoy responded drily. 

“Weird. You would have thought… like, after the fiendfyre…” Harry trailed off.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Malfoy quietly started to speak. “I… I never actually… thanked you. For saving me, I mean. You could have just left me to die… so, yeah. Thanks.” Harry looked at him, hardly believing the boy had enough humility to actually thank him for something.  
Almost as if he was reading his mind, Malfoy quickly added a threat. “And if you ever tell anyone that I just said that, Potter, I will fucking end you.” Harry chuckled lightly. There was the Malfoy he knew. 

Racking his thoughts for something to say, Harry just ended up saying, ”Uhh… doesn’t it suck that the eighth years aren’t allowed to play on the house quidditch teams?” However, the simple question was enough to get Malfoy started.

“You realise we aren’t allowed to play professionally either? It says in clause 5 of the wizarding creature in modern society act that no “non wizards such as muggles or part humans” are permitted to professionally play quidditch. In fact, in clause 3.5 it says that they aren’t allowed to hold or use a wand either, but people who became magical creatures by inheritance were exempt from that in 1982.”

Harry frowned. “Really? I could have sworn that Maniov from the Chuntlebees was part dwarf or something?”

Malfoy shook his head. “Everyone thought that, but apparently it’s just a genetic factor.Wait, you don’t support the Chuntlebees do you?”

Harry shook his head. “Ron supports the Chudley Cannons, so I normally go for them, but I haven’t really picked a team. I originally wanted to keep my options open in case I had the chance to play professionally, but now…”

Malfoy nodded. “Irritatingly enough, you were probably good enough to play professionally. I liked to think that I was good, but I never actually managed to beat you.”

Harry laughed. “Maybe we should have another match sometime?” He suggested tentatively.

Malfoy half-smiled, a genuine smile that was a rarity from him. “I actually think that actually sounds like fun!”

Abruptly, the door swung open with a loud click. Both boys stared at each other open mouthed for a minute. They had actually managed to have a civil conversation! Malfoy pushed himself incredulously off of the seat, and glamoured his wings again, to check that it really had worked, and that the enchantments were lifted. When it worked, he looked at Harry in a kind of numb shock.

Harry, surprised that they had actually been able to free themselves, stood up. “I should go, my friends will be worried… I’ll have to get back to you then on the quidditch match Malfoy.”

Malfoy nodded, as he headed for the door. Before he left, he called “Potter!” Harry turned, wondering what Malfoy could possibly have to say to him after this. “This doesn’t mean I like you Potter.” He said, somewhat grumpily. Harry smiled slightly. “Of course not." He reassured the other boy with a half smile. Malfoy would probably never change. With that, Harry opened the door, and left Malfoy alone in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me! I have returned from the dead to post another chapter! I'm sorry it's not very long, I wrote most of it in a car journey and felt a bit ill midway through and finished it fairly abruptly, but hope you guys enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> Sera xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has breakfast, and Draco is overdramatic

Harry lay awake in bed once more, clad in baggy pyjamas with his wings extended, just thinking. Funny how he had done that a few times since the emergence of his Veela heritage. Everything was such a confusing mess, and it suddenly required actual thought rather than blind impulsiveness. He had thought he had had it all straightened out, but now it had all become more confusing and his life was just so fucked up now.

The simple stuff made sense of course. His name was Harry Potter, he was 19 years old, he had defeated the greatest Dark Wizard of all time less than a year ago. Then, the slightly more confusing things. His closest friends were Hermione and Ron, although he wasn’t as sure where he fit anymore, and he did NOT want to be an auror. Then the absolute nonsense things that seemed to dominate his life now. He was a veela, and his mate was Draco Malfoy. Even though he and Draco Malfoy were enemies, and always had been… even though he was alright sometimes?

With his head still buzzing with thoughts that made it impossible to sleep, Harry rolled out of bed and made a start on the transfiguration essay he had been neglecting.

~oOo~

Harry stretched as the sun finally rose above the trees of the forbidden forest, and let out a yawn. He had been completely unable to sleep, but on the upside he had managed to finish multiple assignments, a first for him. Eyes drooping and neck aching, Harry shrugged on his robes and headed down to the great hall for some breakfast.

It was still really early, so Harry was alone as he made his way through the long stone halls of the castle, his steps echoing loudly. It was slightly eerie for the castle to be this silent without it being 3am, but Harry was prone to midnight excursions anyway, so it wasn’t too unfamiliar.

When Harry arrived in the Great Hall, there was only a few other students in there, three Hufflepuffs and a couple of Ravenclaws, all of which looked as if they, like himself, had been up all night. Harry poured himself a large mug of coffee, noticing the quiet whispers as he entered. However, none of them approached him, and it was a nice change from the usual invasive questions.

Harry sighed as he realised that when the rest of the school started coming down for breakfast, he would probably get at least twice the usual amount of probing questions and curious stares. Hogwarts gossip moved quickly, he would be surprised if there was a single student in the school who was unaware that he was a veela this point.  
So much for staying inconspicuous.

~oOo~

Draco Malfoy woke up in a surprisingly good mood for once. Ok, Potter may have fucked everything up and exposed their veela-ness to the school, but on the upside, he was now the talk of pretty much the entire school and it was fabulous.

Draco had always loved being the centre of attention and he definitely wasn’t ashamed to show it. He loved being showered with gifts, adoration, or really any kind of attention, positive or not. It was like that one muggle saying… all attention is good attention or something.

So, of course, Draco was very excited to make the most out of being openly veela.

He put on his best robes, double checked the straightening charm on his hair, making sure not a strand was out of place, and fully extended his wings. It actually felt quite freeing not to be forced to glamour them. He stretched, cast a grin at his own reflection, and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast in a dramatic swish of robes.

Due to the fact that it was mid-morning by now, many students were roaming the corridors, alone or in groups, many making their way to breakfast. However, almost all of them stopped and stared at him as he swept dramatically through the castle like a fabulous bat. With his excellent veela hearing, he heard glimpses of conversation as he made his way through. 

“Wow, is that Draco Malfoy?”  
“Look at his face!”  
“mated to Harry Potter-“  
“His wings are enormous!”

Draco smirked at the last one. Yeah, they were enormous. Enormous like his d-

“Mister Malfoy, the headmistress has asked me to give you this.”

Professor Sinistra, the astronomy teacher interrupted his train of thoughts by handing him a tightly bound scroll of parchment. With a look of disapproval in his direction, she walked off, to wherever it is that teachers go when they’re not teaching.

Draco, far too busy basking in the attention of his peers to bother opening the note yet, put it in the pocket of his robe, and continued to make his way down to the great hall.  
By the time he arrived in the hall, he had received various interesting reactions to his presence, the most notable one being a 2nd year girl fainting at the sight of him. Clearly when he really let his veela side shine it proved too much for some. He smirked at that thought.

Extremely and blissfully aware of the countless stares, Draco started making himself a hearty breakfast of croissants and jam, before remembering the scroll he had been given by professor Sinistra. Confused, Malfoy pulled it from his robes and ripped open the note, to reveal a message inscribed in McGonagall’s neat cursive.

“Mister Malfoy.

As the session yesterday proved effective, I have allotted you and Mister Potter two hours a week as bonding time. This time will be spent in the room of requirement from 2-4pm on a Thursday, and will serve as a way for the two of you to become closer. You can decide between the two of you what activities you wish to take part in at this time, but it must be contained within the room. I hope these sessions prove useful for the two of you.

Headmistress McGonagall, Order of Merlin, 1st Class.”

Great. The time before hadn’t been too bad, but he definitely wasn’t relishing the idea of a few hours alone with Potty. He couldn’t even argue, as McGonagall had clearly included her order of merlin as a show of power. How exciting, he was once more going to be locked in a room with the other boy for an extended period of time. He could almost jump for joy, he thought drily.

~oOo~

Harry looked up from the note that a gawping second year had just handed him just in time to watch Malfoy flounce dramatically into the great hall. He groaned under his breath. He had just wanted a relatively quiet year, which had been made impossible by the veela transformation, but clearly Malfoy wanted to draw even more attention to himself than necessary.

Thanks to his newly improved eyesight, Harry could see the extra effort Malfoy had put into his hair and robes from across the other side of the room, plus his massive flipping wings that were raised proudly behind him. Harry sighed. He should have known Malfoy would do something like this, he had always been a huge drama queen. He could think of so many examples of the boy’s melodramatic temperament off of the top of his head, but one example that stood out particularly vividly was the great hall ceiling incident of fourth year. 

The ceiling spell had been malfunctioning for a while, as the enchantments keeping it in check were sadly out of date. The great hall would show a night sky instead of the sunny one outside, or snow in July. However, during this particular incident, it had been raining heavily outside, great torrents of water gushing from the skies. Somehow, the ceiling managed to manifest real rain, and soon everyone was drenched with water. Most took shelter under bags or tables, conjured up umbrellas or summoned raincoats, but Malfoy of course had to go the extra mile. He had stood up from his seat, hands clasped over his hair, and let out an anguished scream, before sprinting from the room, shrieking all the while about his hair curling up. The malfunction was fixed now, but it was unlikely that anyone who had been present would ever forget it. 

So of course he should have guessed that something like this would happen. Harry wouldn’t have minded, except that now, with all of the other rumours flying around, this would attract even more unwanted attention to him. Already seeing curious heads swivelling away from Malfoy and towards him, he tried his best to duck behind a nearby bowl of fruit. This was much easier than it would have been in previous years, due to his smaller stature now, but he doubted it would help much.

At this point, Parvati and Lavender walked into the Great Hall, both giggling about something together, the scars on Lavender’s face as prominent as ever. As they entered, Parvati’s eyes fell on Harry, and she nudged Lavender. As soon as both girls saw him, they made a beeline directly for Harry.

Lavender had been very fortunate to be able to attend Hogwarts this year, but they were all glad that she had. After the attack on that battle of Hogwarts, Lavender had been rushed to St Mungo’s in a deep coma, and she remained at the hospital for a few months while healers battled to keep her alive. Apparently Parvati had stayed with her the whole time, and was there when she finally awoke. She had been allowed to come to Hogwarts this year, as long as she attended daily check-ups with Madame Pomfrey, and her friendship with Parvati was as strong as ever. However, while a lot had changed, mentally, both girls were still light hearted, gossipy teenagers.

The two girls both sat down on either side of Harry, Lavender greeting him with a “Hi Harry!” Harry did not respond, and instead focused on piling sugar onto his crepe. After a few minutes of awkward silence, and the small mountain of sugar growing steadily higher, Parvati spoke. “So it’s true then? The rumours?” She clarified. Harry sighed in defeat. “About me being a veela? Yeah.” He responded dully, before turning his focus back to his crepe, and beginning to squeeze lemon juice onto it. “What about the other rumour?” Lavender asked eagerly. “You know, the one about Draco Malfoy being your dominant veela?” Harry’s shoulders dropped. “Yeah, it is…” He sighed, too tired from the lack of sleep to bother withholding information that they would find out sooner or later anyway.

Suddenly, Harry straightened up, and turned to her indignantly. “Wait, why would you just assume that I’m the submissive veela, I mean-“ Parvati cut him off. “Of course you’re the submissive, why else would you have come back from the holidays so small and cute?” She squealed, smiling down at him. Lavender nodded enthusiastically in agreement, and continued, “Yeah, I mean, you’re too adorable with your cute little dimples now, and when you go all red-“ With his face flaming red, Harry decided that he didn’t want to hear about this, shoved half of the crepe into his mouth and fled from the Great Hall.

He bumped into Ron and Hermione in the entrance hall, who were both looking at him with expressions of surprise. Ron opened his mouth to ask a question, but Harry shook his head and mumbled something through his bulging mouth of crepe, before continuing to head up several staircases to Gryffindor tower.

The corridors were now much fuller than earlier, and every single student he passed simply gawped at him, vividly reminding him of his first week at Hogwarts. Hopefully the staring would die down over time, as it did then, but today was bound to be the worst, in terms of gawking. He sighed as one student actually tripped over from craning their neck to look back at him as they walked past.

This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually back with a new chapter! I wanted to release a chapter that was longer than the last one as quite a few people told me that they preferred longer ones, so this one is just over 2k. If anyone wants my tumblr, it's FangirlUnicornSera, but I dont use it that often.   
> That's all from me, I'll see you in the next chapter, whenever that's up!
> 
> Sera xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have their first bonding session and experiment with some veela powers

Harry was stood awkwardly leaning against a wall, facing the concealed entrance to the room of requirement. He bit his lip, and checked his watch again. There were still five minutes to go before the allotted time began. It was his own fault for turning up ten minutes early, but he had been too impatient to wait in his room, so he had decided just to wait for Malfoy outside the room.

Really, McGonagall’s instructions hadn’t actually been all that specific, it had just told him the time and place. He had no idea what they were actually supposed to do, or even what kind of space they would need the room of requirement to change into. He checked his watch once more, but there was still about three minutes to go. 

Harry sighed, twirling his ring around his finger impatiently, and checking the entrance to the corridor every few seconds. He didn’t even really know what he was watching for – Malfoy, or another student, or a teacher, or all three. 

His watch beeped, signalling that it was finally two o’clock, making Harry jump. He rolled his eyes at himself for being so jumpy, and leaned his head back in frustration, where it thudded against the wall. Why did he even bother to show up here? Malfoy hadn’t even shown up yet, and Harry had his doubts about whether he would show up at all. They would probably never get along anyway, and this whole endeavour was probably stupid. Harry sighed at the ceiling. Stupid veela ancestry making him have to make friends with Malfoy.

“Giving up on me already Potter? And I hadn’t even arrived yet!” A voice drawled from beside him. Harry jerked clumsily to the side in surprise, before his brain registered Malfoy’s trademark smirk. “Why are you waiting in the corridor? You’ve already opened the room.” Malfoy commented. Harry looked around, and found that there was indeed a door there. Weird. He definitely hadn’t opened it. “Were you waiting for me? Such a gentleman.”” Malfoy continued, before turning on his heel and sweeping dramatically into the room, his enormous wings once again fully visible and extended behind him.

Harry followed behind, his brain having finally computed the events. “I didn’t open the door… McGonagall must have done something.” He told Malfoy, as he entered.  
Inside the doors lay a large room, somewhat resembling a dance studio, but one with a very high ceiling and climbing apparatus on one wall. There were stacks of squishy mats in the corner, and training dummies and other objects were interspersed throughout. There was also a huge bookshelf lining an entire wall, which, upon closer inspection, was filled with titles such as “using your veela gifts” and “flying basics”. Overall it looked like some kind of…

“Veela training centre.” Malfoy said matter of factly, echoing Harry’s thoughts. “McGonagall must want us to practise using our powers… which is fair enough considering what a disaster of a veela you are.” Harry opened his mouth in protest, but he didn’t actually have any counter argument, as Malfoy wasn’t actually wrong. And, judging by the items alone, it did seem to be geared aroundsome kind of training area. 

“Well then, I’m going to practise some things, and you… can do whatever you want, I don’t really care.” proclaimed Malfoy, before flouncing over to a training dummy. Harry, however, found himself approaching the bookshelf. Since his transformation, he respected books a lot more, as that’s where most of his information came from. He wasn’t as lucky as Malfoy, who seemed to have been told everything by his parents.

He pulled a book off of a shelf at random, and examined it. It was entitled “I’m a submissive veela – what now?”. It seemed to be in good enough condition, and was as good as any other book on the shelf, if slightly patronising, so he looked around for a place to sit. Conveniently, a comfortable looking armchair was only a few feet away, so Harry settled down to read the book.

However, as he read, he found himself repeatedly peeking over the top of the book, to watch Malfoy across the room, who was in full veela mode. He had seen female veela control fire before, and Malfoy was apparently no different. The boy seemed to be doing some kind of intense training exercise. He was making his way around the room, somersaulting and jumping as he went, and aiming fireballs into the dummies, which instantly returned to their original state after burning. Harry had to admit… it was impressive.

At one point, Malfoy actually caught his eye, and smirked. Harry went red, having been caught watching the other boy, and hastily returned his attention to his book, trying to pretend he hadn’t been looking. It had probably looked as if he was checking the git out, or something, but he hadn’t, he had just been… critiquing him. Ugh. He really hoped the prat’s ego didn’t inflate any bigger than it already was.

~oOo~

Draco could see the smaller boy looking at him over his book. He was obviously trying to be subtle about it, but his eyes were too piercing to be missed. The knowledge that the boy was watching spurred Draco on, as he purposely showed off with complicated backflips, launching himself off of a wall, or hitting a particularly far off dummy. He even used his wings to give his jumps more height, purely for the sake of looking more impressive.

When he made eye contact with the other boy, he smirked, and snorted quietly as the other boy pretended not to have been looking. It probably would have been endearing - if it hadn’t been Potter.

Throughout the next half an hour, he continued, aware that the other boy was still watching him. He smirked, and decided to make a big finish. He opened his palms and released a burst of flame, forming it into a huge wave– 

He froze. Even though the fire was his own, and was warm and comforting, as opposed to oppressively hot, it still reminded him in the moment of the Fiendfyre, of Crabbe’s fingers slipping through his own, of the pure terror on the other boy’s face as he fell into the raging tongues of flame. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, which hitched in his throat, subconsciously calling the fire back into his hands. He dropped to his knees, and rested his head in his hands, taking deep breaths to calm himself. 

It was alright. It wasn’t the fiendfyre. He was fine. He was alright.

~oOo~ 

Harry’s eyed widened over his book as jets of fire flew from Malfoy’s hands. That was seriously cool, he watched as they formed themselves into a wall of flame, obscuring the other boy from view. He could tell it was going to be impressive as the flames peaked in waves, growing higher.

Then, abruptly, it stopped. The fire was sucked back into Malfoy’s hands by some invisible force, as the other boy sank to his knees. Worried, Harry rushed over. ”Malfoy!” He yelled, running across the room. “What is it? Are you ok?” He reached the other boy’s side, when Malfoy lifted his head off of his knees. He could see pain reflected there for a brief instant, before it was wiped away and replaced with a haughty expression. 

“Of course I’m ok Potter, I don’t need your Hero complex right now.” Malfoy said, climbing to his feet. “I’m not the damsel in distress remember? That’s supposed to be you, I’m the   
dominant.” Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Malfoy continued, changing the subject.

“Anyway, after watching me for 30 minutes, isn’t it time you had a go?” Malfoy asked.

Harry blushed, both not wanting to admit he had no idea how to use his “veela gifts” and embarrassed that he had been caught out. “Well… umm. I don’t exactly know how you’re supposed to make fire…” He said somewhat sheepishly. In response, Malfoy snorted, but then sighed and rolled his eyes. “You’re serious, aren’t you?” The boy drawled sardonically. Harry bit his lip, and Malfoy sighed. “You’re a submissive, you don’t make fire, you make wind!” 

Harry hadn’t actually known that, but he raised an eyebrow. “Wow, thanks Malfoy, now I know exactly what to do!” He said sarcastically. 

Malfoy rolled his eyes in response to his snarky comment. “Look, I’m not a submissive, so I don’t know exactly how you’re supposed to do it, but the principles are the same.” Malfoy told him, before strolling into the centre of the room. He kicked some dummies aside to create an empty space, and sat down, motioning for Harry to join him. 

Cautiously, Harry sat down in front of him, not really trusting the boy. “Ok, so, put your hand out like this.” Malfoy demonstrated, putting his hand out flat, with his palm facing upward. Somewhat sceptical, Harry did the same. “Ok, so when I create fire, I concentrate on what I want it to be like. I close my eyes, and I think about the fires we have at home in the manor. You have to imagine every detail, from the individual flames, to the smell it makes. Watch.” With that, Malfoy closed his eyes. Within seconds, a small flame appeared, dancing on his palm.

Harry gasped. “Doesn’t that hurt?” Malfoy laughed, a genuine one. “Of course not, this is perfectly natural for me. It’s like putting your hand in a warm bath.” Harry nodded, imagining it. “Now your turn.” The other boy told him. “How?” Harry asked, feeling slightly overwhelmed. “Close your eyes and think about wind. Focus on it, and picture it forming a little whirlwind on the centre of your palm. It should be instinctual.”

Harry still had his doubts, but he closed his eyes anyway. Feeling slightly silly, he cast his mind back to experiences with wind. He immediately thought of quidditch, the undeniable freedom and excitement of whizzing through the air, wind ruffling your hair as you go. He specifically focused on the pressure of it, and how real it was, even though it wasn’t tangible. He immediately felt a light breeze on his hand. He was doing it!

“Good job! Now- keep your eyes shut! Now focus on shaping it into a visible whirlwind.” Malfoy instructed. 

Harry focused on his hand, where he could feel the cool air rush past his palm. He concentrated on it, picturing it shaping, and turning into a mini hurricane. After a while, he could feel what felt like a spinning motion, so he opened his eyes, and smiled in delight. There, on his hand, was a tiny tornado. He had made that!

“You did it!” Malfoy exclaimed, slightly shocked he had picked it up so quickly. “You sound surprised.” Harry joked. Malfoy looked slightly abashed, and tried to amend his words. “No, you just picked it up faster than I expected.” Harry laughed. “It was like you said – instinctual.” The two boys looked at each other, smiling.

After a moment, Malfoy coughed awkwardly, breaking the eye contact. ”Now, you just have to make it stop.” Malfoy said, continuing as though nothing had happened, albeit slightly awkwardly. Harry nodded, contemplating how to do this. After a minute of silent debate, he simply closed his hand into a fist, and felt the wind extinguish immediately.  
“Cool!” Harry exclaimed. “Umm… what now?” He asked. They still had about an hour left, and he wanted to experiment some more.

“I don’t know about you, but I want to practise my flying.” Malfoy said, standing up. “As in Quidditch?” Harry asked, confused. “No, you prick, have you seen these giant feathery things?” Malfoy asked sarcastically, laughing.

“Oh.” Harry said, feeling slightly stupid. “Am I able to fly? I mean, my wings are smaller than yours so…” Malfoy nodded. “Yep. My wings are only larger as a symbol of status… weird veela stuff.” Harry nodded. Maybe he should get some books out on veela ancestry and history.

Malfoy headed over to the large apparatus on one wall, but stopped when he realised Harry wasn’t behind him. “Come on, do you want to do any flying, or what?” Harry quickly followed after him, after stopping to release his wings, which did look slightly pitiful in comparison to Malfoy’s.

The boys started climbing, up and up, to around 4/5ths of the way to the top of the extremely tall ceiling. “Perfect height for flying.” Malfoy said. “You should find this fairly easy, especially after Quidditch. Just spread your wings, and let go!” 

With that, the other boy launched himself from the apparatus, and glided gracefully down towards the floor. Harry carefully watched his movements, before taking a deep breath and letting go before he had a chance to doubt himself. 

Immediately, he felt like the ground was coming towards him a bit too fast, so he extended his wings some more, and flapped them slightly. At this, he jerked to a halt, and started bobbing up and down in the air. Harry opened his mouth slightly in shock, and just kept flapping awkwardly, to prevent himself from falling.

Below him, he could hear Malfoy laughing. He probably looked ridiculous, his face a picture of shock as he bobbed up and down in mid-air, extremely ungracefully. Deciding to try and reach the ground, Harry stopped flapping, and angled himself, so his head was pointing towards the floor, his wings fully extended. He drifted down slowly, his heart beating erratically before crashing into the floor, where Draco was still laughing.

Of course, because Harry was ridiculously unlucky, he had to crash INTO Draco, who let out a surprised yelp. The two boys crashed to the floor in a heap, with Harry on top. Harry’s eyes were only a few inches away from Draco’s and the two of them remained completely motionless for a few moments, breathing heavily.

Then, suddenly, Harry’s watch beeped, and Draco blinked, both boys coming back to themselves. When neither of them moved for a second, Malfoy just yelled “Get off me Potter!” Harry immediately felt his body roll to the side, and Malfoy pushed himself to his feet, shot a glare in Harry’s direction, and stormed out. Harry opened his mouth like a guppy,   
before closing it. 

So much for bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I hope everyone had a very happy Christmas, or if you don't celebrate it I hope you are having lovely holidays!  
> If you liked this chapter please leave a comment, I'm open to constructive criticism too!  
> See you in the next chapter  
> Sera xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wakes up in the wrong room again, and the daily prophet prints an article

Harry slept fitfully, his dreams plagued with terrors. It was his usual nightmares, filled with destruction and death and fear and Voldemort. The scenes usually featured either the death of people he knew, or took place in a world where Voldemort had won the war. They scared him, because his subconscious mind had managed to conjure an idea of what the world would be like if his efforts in the war hadn’t been enough, if Voldemort had beat him. And… it was awful.

However, right now, he was in the forbidden forest once more, face to face with Voldemort, skeletal and deadly, his heart in his throat as he did what he had to do, what he had always known that he had to do. Time slowed, allowing him to truly appreciate the fear itself, and how much he would miss his life. He took a deep breath as Voldemort raised his wand, the words the man was shouting sounding foggy and far away, but so horrifyingly familiar - but instead of the green light he was expecting and bracing himself for, white light exploded from his wand tip, obscuring everything. 

The forest was hidden by a wash of comforting white light, and soon Harry was sleeping peacefully once more.

~oOo~

“Again? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” A loud voice woke Harry from his slumber again, and he felt the warmth he was clinging onto pull away. Harry kept his eyes shut, and pulled it closer, unwilling to let it go. “No Potter, I refuse to do this, get off of me.” The voice said grumpily. 

Forced to return to reality, Harry reluctantly released his hold on the warmth, and sleepily opened his eyes. Standing next to the bed looking at him with exasperation, Harry registered the fuzzy silhouette of none other than Draco Malfoy. Of course, Harry’s godddamned veela side decided to take control, his flight response kicking in. In his moment of panic after seeing the other boy, he instinctively rolled away, crashing off of the bed, where his wings erupted, smacking him in the face. “Ow.”

Malfoy sniggered as Harry climbed to his feet. “It’s not funny Malfoy.” Harry said in a bored tone. He was too tired for this shit. “Oh, but it is! Is ickle Harrykins afraid?” Malfoy taunted, but the taunt wasn’t cruel like usual… it edged on teasing. Harry sighed, and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table, jamming them on, and blinking slightly. He still wasn’t fully used to his enhanced vision. “It’s just my stupid veela instincts, I’m not scared of you Malfoy.” Harry responded.

Malfoy raised one perfect eyebrow (veela genes ugh), and stepped towards Harry, who took a step back without thinking. “Malfoy, stop.” Harry told him, getting slightly irritated now. He had thought they might have made SOME progress in the bonding session, but apparently not. “It’s just because you’re so much TALLER than me now (veela genes UGH), my veela senses are just…” Malfoy took another step forward, and Harry stepped back, his back smacking against the wall. Malfoy saw this and smirked.

“Malfoy if you take one more step forward I swear-“ Malfoy stepped forward again. “ACCIO WAND” Harry shouted, and as soon as his wand arrived in his hand, he pointed it directly at Malfoy. “If you don’t leave, right now, I will turn your hair ginger again!” He threatened, completely done with Malfoy’s shit by now.

All at once Malfoy’s smirk disappeared, and something seemed to shift in his eyes. In the blink of an eye, the atmosphere had changed dramatically, and Malfoy turned dangerous. “You are NEVER to use that spell on me EVER again, do you understand?” He shouted, the Alpha tone clear in his voice. Harry immediately felt the ability to cast that spell leave him. However, he simply raised his wand once more, to cast a different spell, but Malfoy was quicker “Stop.” He commanded. Harry instantly froze. Shit. “Potter, I said, do you understand?” Malfoy said, moving forwards. “Yes.” Harry spat through his teeth, his feet slipping out from underneath him, causing him to slide down the wall, his wings flattened behind him.

Malfoy was almost standing over Harry now, as he stared up in fear from the floor. “I don’t know what you were thinking before but we ARE NOT friends. You are my submissive and you WILL do as I say.” With that he strode out of the room, not seeing the single tear falling from Harry’s cheek as he lay helpless on the floor due to the hand of Malfoy for the second time in his life.

~oOo~

Malfoy regretted his words almost as soon as he left the room. He knew that somehow his veela fight instinct must have overpowered both his human and his mating instincts, the same way the flight one did to Potter. He honestly had just been lost in a wave of exhilaration and fury. His veela half was now telling him to go back and apologise to his mate immediately, but he refused. Besides, it was only Potter, and honestly Draco didn’t really care about the other boy… Right?

Thinking about it, the bonding session the other day hadn’t actually been that bad, but he had had to pull away. He refused to let himself get attached to Potter.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Ron and Hermione as he strode through the 8th year common room, and he didn’t notice them exchange worried looks and rush to Harry’s room.

And even if he did, he wouldn’t have cared.

Probably.

~oOo~

Harry lay crumpled in a heap, breathing heavily. He felt control of his body return to him – the command to stop didn’t seem to be a long term one – but he didn’t move. He just stayed there, staring at the wall as tears dripped down his cheeks, until the door to his room flew open.

“Oh Harry!” Hermione exclaimed, rushing over to him. “We saw Malfoy come through the common room, and knew he much have been in here…” Harry blinked, and slowly turned his head to look at her. His glasses had slipped off of his face, and everything was extremely fuzzy. 

Hermione helped him up, and soon he was sitting on his bed, glasses back on, telling them what had happened in between deep shuddering breaths. “And then he shouted at me, he was so tall, and looming over me, and I was just lying on the floor unable to move, and he just yelled “You are my submissive and will do what I say” and then he left and I was just… stuck, and alone, and my veela side was SO upset and…” 

Harry trailed off, specifically omitting the part about them being friends, because it was humiliating that he had even considered it a possibility. 

Ron walked closer, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Mate…”. Harry flinched, cringing backwards from the touch into Hermione. “Maybe not right now Ron… he’s quite delicate and you probably remind him of Malfoy a bit too much.” Hermione told Ron apologetically. An expression crossed Ron’s face that Harry couldn’t read, and he backed up to the door, and left.

“I don’t want to upset him… I feel like such a coward.” Harry whispered. “I can’t even retract my wings, I’m still too on edge.” Hermione shook her head. “Anyone in your position would be scared. It’s not right, it’s not FAIR what Malfoy is able to do to you. He shouldn’t be able to get away with it!” 

Harry sighed, because as much as he agreed with Hermione, Malfoy was able to do it, and that was the problem.

~oOo~

Malfoy had already been to his dorm to get changed, and was making his way up to the great hall. He still felt slightly uneasy about the things he said to Potter, but he brushed it away. He was walking up some stairs on his way to breakfast, until – WHAM!

Malfoy felt a fist collide with his face, and he staggered backwards. He looked up, clutching his nose to see nothing other than the Weasel. “Your mudblood… girlfriend could punch better… than you… in… third year…” Malfoy gasped. He instinctively started summoning a fireball, but another fist hit him in the chest, knocking him over completely, and he scrambled backwards. Due to his transformation he was slightly taller than Weasley, but still much weaker physically, and as much as his instincts were screaming at him to fight back, he couldn’t win a physical fight against the redhead.

Weasley advanced, fury on his face. “How DARE you do that to Harry? How DARE you? Do you even realise what he’s gone through in his past?” Malfoy sighed, realising this was instant Karma, but it sounded more like a grunt of pain. Ron ignored him and continued. “Harry deserves the world, but for some reason, the universe bonded him to an absolute shithead like you. You, are pure scum, Malfoy.” Ron spat, shaking his head. “And you know the worst part? He actually had hope you could be friends, after your “bonding time”. I could see it in his eyes when he told us about your little session.” Malfoy bit his lip. Potter had really been willing to put it aside? “So. From now on Malfoy, you hurt Harry, you answer to me. Do you understand?” Ron asked. When Malfoy didn’t move, he repeated the question, anger evident in his tone. “Do. You. Understand?”

Malfoy nodded weakly, still clutching his nose. “How does it feel to be the one on the ground?” Asked Ron spitefully, before walking away, and leaving Malfoy in a very similar position to the one he had left Harry in twice before, with a bloody nose to match.

~oOo~

The golden trio were all seated in the Great Hall. By now, Harry had somewhat recovered from his ordeal, and calmed down enough to retract his wings. He could walk around with them out, like Malfoy did, but he preferred to avoid the barely disguised stared. At this point, he was helping himself to a huge stack of pancakes with tons of syrup and cream. His sweet tooth was ridiculous nowadays.

Midway through his sugary breakfast, the doors to the Great Hall swung open, and Harry looked up instinctively. None other than Malfoy walked in, a trail of dried blood coming from his nose, but seeming otherwise ok. He shot a look of hatred towards Ron, and made his was towards the Slytherin table. 

“How DARE he look at Harry like that, as if Harry had done anything wrong!” Hermione whispered, outraged. The tip of Ron’s ear went red. “Well… actually Herm… I may have beat him up and threatened him before breakfast…” He mumbled awkwardly. “Ronald!” Hermione hissed, shocked. “No, I wanted him to get what he deserved for doing that to Harry. It was a really foul thing to do Hermione, and I couldn’t just let him get away with it.”

Hermione sighed. “Well I can’t say I don’t think he deserved it, but you really shouldn’t get into fights with him, even…” Hermione continued, but Harry wasn’t listening, instead he looked up at his tall friend, and gave him a half smile, grateful to his friend for sticking up for him when he couldn’t stand up for himself.

However, Hermione’s reprimand was cut short by the arrival of the post. “There seems to be quite a lot today…” Hermione commented, frowning. An owl swooped down to drop something on Harry, followed by two more. And then another. And another. Soon, Harry was covered in letters, and so was another boy, who happened to have a bloody nose and was seated at the Slytherin table.  
Hermione pulled out the first letter from the bottom of the pile, and opened it to reveal a copy of the Daily Prophet. She took one glance at the first page and grimaced. “What is it this time? Someone written about my secret love affair with Pigwidgeon?” Harry joked drily, too used to having stories printed about him in the national newspaper.

Hermione bit her lip, and showed him the front page, which was emblazoned with a picture of Malfoy with his wings on show, along with the headline “CHOSEN ONE AND DEATH EATER’S SON VEELA MATES?!” Harry sighed, and leant down to bang his head on the table. This wouldn’t be fun.

Resigned, he reached for the first letter, before noticing that one was beginning to smoke. Immediately realising what it was, Harry grabbed it, and sprinted out of the room. A booming voice exploded in the entrance hall, and the students inside could hear snippets of what it was saying.

“Filthy animal… disgusting… not even human…pathetic… foul creature…”

At this point, the whole room was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Hermione sighed, and conjured a binbag, before proceeding to scoop all of the letters into it, and following Harry out of the hall, Ron right behind her.

All heads swivelled towards Malfoy, who’s table was also covered in letters. Blushing slightly, he scooped all of his letters into his (probably designer) schoolbag, and followed the others out of the room.

~oOo~

Harry was sitting on his bed when Ron and Hermione arrived. There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Ron cautiously asked, “You alright mate?”. Harry sighed. “Not really. I just embarrassed myself in front of the whole school, and now the entire wizarding world knows I’m a veela so…”

There was another pause. “Do you mind if we sort through these?” Hermione asked tentatively, indicating the bag of letters. Harry shrugged. “Why not. I’ll even help you.” He said, reaching for the bag.

The three of them sat in silence on Harry’s floor, each of them occasionally commenting on the contents of a letter.

“This one says that she would never have supported you in the war if she’d known… What a hag…”

“Hang on, this one says they don’t mind me being a veela… oh wait, then they said as long as I work my ‘veela magic’ on them… creepy…”

“This one just says ‘FUCK ME DADDY in all caps’… what the hell is wrong with people…”

Then, all of a sudden, Harry opened an envelope and a poof of orange powder flew out, leaving him coughing and spluttering. Ron and Hermione turned to him anxiously, but nothing happened at first. Frowning, Harry spoke. “I think I’m – achoo!” Harry cut himself off with a sneeze. “Whatever it was, it must have got up my – ACHOO!”

Tentatively, Hermione pulled the envelope towards her, and sniffed it. Then she nodded. “Ginger.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Are you kid- ACHOO!” This sneeze was the loudest yet, and Ron shook his head. “Mate, I’m gonna take you to the hospital wing, maybe Madame Pomfrey can give you something to stop the sneezing.” Harry nodded, still sneezing violently, and the two left the room.

Hermione, however, examined the envelope closer, and saw what Harry hadn’t admist all the sneezing – a note. She pulled it out and read it:

“yOu WiLL Be MiNe poTtER – Q”

It was written like something from a muggle movie, made up of newspaper letters. Hermione sighed, and tossed it in the fire. It was probably just some weirdo like all the others. Some people…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!   
> I like to think of the plot of this as two plots - an action plot and a romance plot - and the action plot kinda started for the first time in this chapter! I wont give too many clues but there will be (technically two) villains, which both pre-exist in HP, so if you have any guesses, please do tell me!
> 
> I'll stop talking now
> 
> Sera xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have yet another bonding session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: I know this isn't particularly accurate timeline wise, and these movies wouldn't have been out, but I'm using my creative license ok?

Harry spun his ring around his finger, and nodded in answer to the question that had just been posed to him. He was sitting across from the headmistress in her office. She had called him there, and he had no idea why, although she had assured him he wasn’t in trouble. So far, she had only asked general questions about his wellbeing, but he had a feeling that there was something in particular that she wanted to ask.

McGonagall sighed. “I should probably ask you about the matter at hand Potter.” She said, her tone somewhat grave. Harry raised his eyebrows, curious to find out the reason she had invited him here. “I probably should have called you in sooner, but I wanted to talk to you about the letter incidents last week.” Oh. Of course. She wanted to know how he was doing after the multiple days last week where a deluge of letters had been deposited on him at breakfast for a few days. “First of all, I needed to ask whether any of the letters were explicitly threatening, or if there were any that stood out to you in any way.”

Harry thought about it for a moment, before slowly shaking his head. “No… although one person on the first day did fill a letter with powdered ginger…”

McGonagall paused to make a note of this on a pad of parchment. “Do you know who that letter was from? Was it signed?”

Harry went to shake his head, but stopped. “I’m not sure… I was sneezing so much Ron had to take me to the hospital wing, but Hermione might know… I’ll have to ask her.” 

McGonagall nodded once more, and made another note. “You may also have noticed that these letters stopped after around three days?” Harry nodded. “We put a block in place to prevent this happening again. We wanted to ask you whether you would like them to be screened, and then sent to you to do with what you will, or just thrown away if they aren’t from a trusted source.” 

“Just burn them. It’s not worth looking through them.” He told her without hesitation. He highly doubted any of them would say anything at all interesting, most were just plain rude.  
McGonagall nodded, and wrote something else down. “I needed to ask you whose letters you don’t want us to burn, so that we can send them letters asking them to inscribe their name on the envelope, and those will go directly to you.”

Harry nodded, and bit his lip, thinking. “The Weasleys and Hagrid… Any of my friends during the holidays… Dudley… I think that’s everyone?” He finished questioningly.

McGonagall nodded. “If you missed anyone, or want to remove anyone from the list for whatever reason, send a letter to the house elves in charge of post sorting, and if you are expecting a letter from someone not on the list as a one-time thing you can tell them to expect it.” Harry nodded, feeling better that this wasn’t a fixed list.

“Now, on a happier note, the other thing I wanted to ask you about. As you are probably aware, it is your allotted bonding time with Mister Malfoy in a few days, and I would appreciate it if you would set up the activity. The two of you will take it in turns each week to decide what the activity is. Once you have decided, I will cast the spell, which ensures that the door to the room or requirement remains locked, so you get the full allotted time.”

After a moment of brief contemplation, Harry had an idea. “Could I set it up like a muggle movie theatre? Harry asked. 

The headmistress shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Although getting the film and anything else you want is up to you.”

Harry nodded excitedly, and went to get up. “Wait, is that everything?” He asked, pausing so as not to be disrespectful. McGonagall nodded, and motioned for him to go.  
Harry left the office, mind buzzing. Malfoy would probably hate something so muggle, Harry thought gleefully. He had to make this perfect!

~oOo~

“But I can’t decide which movie to pick.” Harry told Ron and Hermione. The three of them were in the 8th year common room, and Harry had just told them about his discussion with McGonagall. 

“You have to choose something really stupid, something he’ll hate!” Ron said excitedly.

“He’s already pretty much guaranteed to hate something so muggle.” Hermione mused. “But if you could find a movie that encapsulates muggles…”

“Or something showing what muggles think about magic! Like that one you like Hermione, with the vampires and werewolves-“Ron said contemplatively.

Hermione flushed furiously red. “I don’t like twilight THAT much…” She protested.

Suddenly, Harry had an idea. “I think I’ve got it.” He said triumphantly.

~oOo~

Draco was standing outside the room of requirement, looking somewhat apprehensively at the doors, which were large, and made of glass, although he couldn’t fully make out what was inside. McGonagall had informed him earlier on in the week that Potter had chosen the activity, and he was honestly quite nervous. Who knew what Golden Boy actually did in his free time?

Deciding not to waste any more time loitering outside, Draco squared his soldiers and pushed open the doors. Inside was a fairly large room with extremely vibrant carpet and what appeared to be some kind of till at one end. There was also some kind of long red seat across one wall, where Potter was sitting, obviously waiting for him, a grin plastered across his face.

“Didn’t know whether you would make it Malfoy.” Potter said, smirking slightly.

Draco shook his head, mouth open slightly. “What exactly is this place Potter?” He asked in bewilderment.

“This, Malfoy, is a Muggle cinema.” Potter replied, gesturing to their surroundings.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but bit back the retort, and closed his mouth. “What does it do?” Draco instead asked, after a pause.

“All in good time.” The other boy replied cryptically. First- popcorn!” 

With that, Potter headed off towards the popcorn, gesturing for Draco to follow him. Draco followed somewhat apprehensively as Potter hopped over the counter and started scooping out two huge bags of the stuff, before accompanying it with a large cup of some kind of drink. He then paused. “Oh – you did want sweet popcorn, right?” He asked. Draco opened his mouth, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before shutting it and just nodding. 

He then headed over to a wall, which had numerous glass orbs sticking out of it, all appearing to contain a scooper and some kind of candy. “It’s a pick n mix.” Potter told him, handing him a paper bag. “Just get some different kinds of sweets.”

“What are all these?” Draco asked, not recognising any of them.

“Muggle sweets. Look, there’s some sherbet lemons here! Dumbledore used to really like them.” Potter told him, already loading up his bag with as much as he could get.   
Once both boys had popcorn, drinks, and a bag full of candy, Potter grinned. “Ok, NOW we can get to the fun part.” He shoved everything into Draco’s arms. “Can you hold these a sec?” He asked him. Draco rolled his eyes, and carefully extracted his wand, before levitating them all. Popper grinned, and hurried towards a door at the side of the room. He dramatically shoved open the door, before standing in front of it, acting as a human doorstop. “I’ll meet you in there in a sec… oh, and I recommend seats nearer the back.” Potter told him as Draco approached him.

Draco walked into the room, and looked around, aware of the door swinging shut behind him from wherever Potter had gone. It was a large room, filled with many seats arranged in rows, arranged in a way somewhat reminiscent of stadium seating, all facing a square on the wall that was a different colour to the rest of the wall. Still mystified, he decided to follow Potter’s advice, and took a seat in one of the chairs further away from the screen. Then, in the blink of an eye, the mysterious square widened, and was illuminated with vibrant colour.

~oOo~

Harry left the room with the screen, and headed behind the counter, to the projection room. He had brought the DVD he had chosen with him, and he now pulled it out of his pocket, smirking. He entered the projection room, and located the projector. There was a small window looking into the screen room, and he could just about see the top of Malfoy’s head. Interestingly, he was sitting at the back, as Harry had suggested. Huh. Harry wouldn’t have been surprised if the other boy had sat right at the front, just to spite him. Still, that wouldn’t stop Harry from purposefully playing a movie Malfoy was sure to hate.

With that thought in mind, Harry smirked, and put the DVD into the machine, and smiled as it lit up the cinema screen. This was going to be hilarious.

~oOo~

Harry crept back into the cinema room, where Malfoy was staring at the screen in rapt attention, despite the fact that only adverts were currently playing. He took a seat next to the other boy. “Is this some kind of painting?” Malfoy asked excitedly. “Also, what is this drink! It’s all fizzy!” 

Harry laughed. It was interesting to see Malfoy so bemused by something that he was completely used to. “No, it’s a movie. A projector projects different coloured light onto a screen, which shows actors, who tell a story. It’s like a play, but the actors aren’t really here. But the actual film hasn’t started yet. These are just muggles trying to sell things through adverts.” 

Malfoy looked shocked. “But that’s… incredible?” He said, looking confused by how advanced muggle technology was.

Harry nodded. “Yep. Muggles are actually quite cool sometimes. Oh, also the drink is called lemonade! I have Pepsi, would you like to try some?” 

Malfoy looked somewhat disgusted by the suggestion, but Harry just rolled his eyes and put Malfoy’s straw into his cup. To prove it wasn’t poisoned or whatever, Harry leant forward to take a sip, but apparently Malfoy trusted him enough, and also leant forwards to try it, resulting in their foreheads colliding.

“Ow, fuck!” Harry exclaimed, jolting away, hands clamped over the area on his head where his scar used to be. He had felt some kind of zap, but it wasn’t like the pain that used to come from his scar. It was more like… electricity? He winced, but within seconds it had almost completely disappeared. Next to him, Malfoy also had two fingers lightly pressed to his forehead.

“Must have been… static electricity.” Harry said, passing it off with a wave of his hand. 

Malfoy still looked confused, but nonetheless leant forwards to taste the cola once more. However, he pulled away very quickly, grimacing. “Ew no! The… lemonade… is much better.” He pulled his straw out of Harry’s drink, and replaced it in his own, before taking a sip and nodding happily.

Harry snorted, and shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He said, reaching for a handful of popcorn. 

However, at that point, the lights dimmed. “The movie’s actually starting now!” Harry exclaimed, nudging Draco. And so, it did. 

Fairly soon, the first song started playing, and Harry realised that he had used a karaoke version. Shrugging, he decided to roll with it, and sing along. Malfoy wouldn’t realise that muggles considered it taboo for a male to sing to this. 

“This could be the start, of something newww, it feels so right, to be here with youuu, oh oh!” Harry started singing. It was horribly out of tune, and Harry was laughing through his own overly loud wailing, so it didn’t exactly sound great, but he was having fun anyway.

“Shut upp, youre ruining itt.” Draco complained, but Harry could tell he didn’t really mind, as he was laughing too.

Harry grinned, “Duet with me.” He said.

“What?” Draco sounded taken aback by Harry’s invitation.

“C’mon, the tune just repeats, and all the lyrics are at the bottom anyway!” Harry insisted. Draco looked sceptical. “Please?” Harry asked, eyes wide. 

Draco sighed. “I know, that something has changed, never felt this way…” Draco began, a smile lingering on his lips. He was definitely more in tune than Harry, but that didn’t stop Harry from joining him.

“This could be the start, of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, oh oh. And now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart…”

~oOo~

When the ending credits rolled around, both boys stood and gave a standing ovation, laughing, voices hoarse from singing. 

“That was great.” Draco admitted, as the boys left the cinema with all their rubbish.

“Told you so.” Harry said, smirking. “You know there’s two more of these?”

“What, movies?” Malfoy asked, confused.

Harry laughed. “No, there’s tons of movies. I just mean movies with the same characters. This one’s called High School Musical, and there’s also High School Musical 2 and 3!”

“Really?” Malfoy exclaimed, sounding surprised.

“Yep!” Harry confirmed. “Maybe we can watch them next time?” He suggested.

“No way, it’s my turn to choose the activity next time!” Draco told him indignantly. 

“Ok, fair enough… so I’ll see you around then?” Harry asked, as he headed for the exit to the room of requirement.

“Wait. Ha- um, Potter.” Draco’s voice sounded from behind him, somewhat apprehensive, but he wasn’t using the alpha voice to make Harry obey him. Curious, Harry turned around, questioning what the other boy wanted. “I wanted to… I wanted to apologise for what I did to you the other day. It was totally uncalled for, and a huge dick move. I’m… I’m sorry.”

Harry was taken aback by this sincere apology. “It’s ok.” He said, surprising himself with his own forgiveness. “I… forgive you.” He nodded, and, after a moment of silence between the boys, left this strange, apparently parallel universe where Malfoy apologised and the two of them had enjoyed each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry it's been such a long time coming, but my life is crazy at the moment tbh. Hopefully there will be a shorter gap before the next one.  
> Anyway, I hope you have a really nice day (or night)!
> 
> Sera xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out more about the Bond Line

“I’m sorry, Malfoy said WHAT?!” Ron exclaimed incredulously, his mouth hanging open in shock.

“He told me he was sorry. You know. For what happened the other day.” Harry repeated for the third time in about two minutes, slightly exasperated by this point.

The golden trio were all sat in the empty 8th year common room on a dreary Monday afternoon. It was drizzling, and everyone passing through looked thoroughly wet and miserable. It was the first chance Harry had had to tell the others about the events of the last bonding session, without being overheard.

“How did you respond?” Asked Hermione shrewdly, her expression not giving anything away about her opinion on Malfoy’s sudden apology.

“I…” Harry bit his lip, before continuing somewhat sheepishly, bracing himself for Ron’s reaction. “I told him I forgave him.”

Ron did not disappoint. “I’m sorry, you told him WHAT?!”he asked, somehow sounding even more incredulous than before, and somewhat outraged, as if Harry’s forgiveness was some kind of gross personal betrayal.

“I don’t know, I didn’t think, I just kind of… said it.” Harry said, shrugging, trying to think of a valid excuse. 

“Did you mean it?” Hermione asked, her face still impossible to read.

Harry opened his mouth, before stopping, changing his mind. He exhaled slowly before replying. “Yes.” He said simply. And it was true. He hadn’t planned to say it, but it had just seemed right at the time. And in all honesty, it was true. He didn’t resent Malfoy for losing his temper, and he was too tired of fighting to hold such silly grudges anymore.

Hermione nodded, as if his response had clarified something for her, but Ron simply howled in shock and horror.

“Harry! How can you forgive that selfish git for what he did to you? He’s a pompous arsehole, and he doesn’t deserve-“

Hermione cut her boyfriend off mid-sentence. “Ron, leave him alone. He’s not forgiving everything Malfoy’s ever done in the history of ever, he’s just being mature.” Harry smiled, grateful that she was on his side.

“Anyway, Ron, we should go, we have double charms next, remember?” Hermione continued, changing the subject to avoid any arguments.

It worked. Ron groaned. “I don’t even hate charms, but that bugger, Malfoy sits right in front of me and I don’t particularly feel like staring at the back of his oily head for two hours.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling, and yanked the ginger- haired boy off his feet, towards the door. “Bye, Harry!” She called.

“Yeah, have fun with your three more free periods.” Ron continued, grumpily.

Harry laughed, and gave him the middle finger. 

The door swung shut behind the two lovebirds, leaving Harry completely alone with his thoughts. Having free periods was great, but not so much so when you had to spend them without any company. Harry sighed and stood up. He might as well head to the library and get some homework done.

Seated in his usual corner of the library, he was able to get all of his homework done, which is surprisingly not actually an enormous amount. Considering he only takes four subjects, and Hagrid in particular tended to be quite lax when it came to homework, two hours was plenty of time to get the work finished.

It was strange, the library being this empty. There were only a couple of students in there, as most of the lower school was in lessons, and there was quite a relaxed atmosphere. Even Madame Pince wasn’t breathing down anyone’s necks, and was instead stacking some books, even smiling slightly.

So, after lunch, Harry returned to the library, despite the fact that his homework was completed, because the quiet library was definitely preferable to the lonely feeling common room. Hermione and Ron were both in potions at the moment, and all the other Gryffindors were either in lessons or busy in some other way. So, he made a trip to his room, to pick up the books he needed to return, before heading back to the library.

Harry wandered the shelves aimlessly for a few minutes, before eventually ending up in front of the shelves that he knew contained books about veela. The information about them contained in the library was somewhat limited, and the room of requirement had more of them, but it was something to do nonetheless. 

So, Harry grabbed a few from the shelves at random, before heading back to his table. He idly flicked though a couple, but for the most part he knew about most of the information already, having picked it up from Malfoy or read it in other books.

Suddenly, Harry heard the door to the library slowly creak open. Out of pure curiosity, Harry peeked out from behind the shelf, to see who had joined him in the otherwise silent room. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the fact that it was none other than Draco Malfoy himself, the enigma who constantly plagued Harry’s thoughts at the moment. While the other boy was far away, his platinum hair and wings would be easily recognisable, even by someone who did not possess enhanced vision.

Harry fiddled with his ring as he continued to watch the other boy. Malfoy glanced around the library before entering properly, evidently having not seen Harry, tucked away behind the shelves. He quietly closed the door and headed over to a specific area of shelves, looking like he had a specific purpose in mind. 

At this point, Harry started to move away, feeling silly for watching the other boy. He probably just wanted to get some homework done without getting pestered or bullied by other students. However, he quickly realised that, unless he was very wrong, Malfoy was looking for the shelves that Harry had been to, barely five minutes ago. Why would Malfoy be looking for books on Veela lore? He always seemed so confident in his abilities and knowledge.

Shrugging it off, Harry turned to his book, and kept flicking. One page in particular caught his eye. “The Alpha Voice and Bond Line.”

Harry was already far too acquainted with the Alpha voice, but he didn’t actually know too much about the Bond Line. I mean, he knew that it pulled D-Malfoy towards him when he was in distress, and it had happened during that Care of Magical Creatures lesson, but he didn’t actually know about the technicalities – or even the basics really.

So, he read:

The Bond Line

The Bond line is a somewhat physical representation of a bond between two veela (NOTE: Somewhat is referencing that it can be sensed and felt by both veela, and consciously and unconsciously interacted with by the submissive of the pair). The bond line has no set form, but some veela have reported theirs being reminiscent of rope, or ribbon, whereas others suggest it is more like handcuffs. The veela who experience the Bond Line as something negative often have had bad relationships in the past which have not yet been amended. However, the shape can change over time, depending on the interactions between the veela.  
The Bond Line is special, as it cannot be influenced by the Alpha Voice, and is completely controlled by the submissive. For example, if the dominant were to demand the submissive to use the Bond Line, the submissive would not be obligated to follow the command.  
The Bond Line, as well as being this representation of the bond, also has a specific function. It is often used to allow the dominant veela to protect the submissive from any issues or dangers that may arise in day to day life. It pulls the dominant towards the submissive, usually very quickly to allow immediate action.   
This action is usually reflex, and happens when the submissive senses danger, or is particularly agitated. However, it can also be purposely controlled by the submissive, for different intents and purposes.

That was the end of the page. Harry flipped over the page eagerly, hoping for instructions on how to control the bond line. However, the next page instead moved on to discuss a different topic.

Still, this would be brilliant if he could learn to manipulate the line, it would allow him to get his own back on Malfoy if he used the Alpha Voice, and there wouldn’t be anything he could do about it! Ecstatic, Harry pulled out the other books, scanning the contents pages for anything related to the bond line.

Several books contained more information, but none of the ones he had gotten out had the information he actually wanted.

Harry sighed, and glanced furtively over towards the shelves containing the other veela books. He contemplated going to get more, but Malfoy was over there, and he didn’t want the other boy to have any forewarning of what he was trying to do. Plus… it would probably be pretty awkward.

Where else could he get books on this stuff? He could always wait, Harry supposed, but by then he might have missed an opportunity to use it. But there was nowhere else…

Of course! Harry rolled his eyes at himself, and quickly shoved his things in his bag. The room of requirement would almost certainly have information on this somewhere! Harry left his books on the table, praying Madame Pince would never find out that it was him, and hastily exited the library.

Behind him, Malfoy blinked in surprise as a short boy with black hair appeared from a bookshelf and hurried out of the library. He remained motionless for a few seconds, mulling it over, but quickly decided he didn’t want to know.

~oOo~

Harry paced in front of the room of requirement, as he had so many times over the last few years. He wasn’t sure what the exact words McGonagall used, but he could just wing it, it would probably be fine.

“I need the veela room from before.”

“I need the veela room from before.”

“I need the veela room from before.”

Sure enough, the same door from before appeared. Harry entered, grinning triumphantly, and walked past the dummies and other apparatus, and towards the bookshelves. 

Where to start?

Shrugging, Harry dumped his stuff on the floor, and reached for the same book as last time. “I’m a Submissive Veela – what now?” was still as patronising as last time, and unfortunately, did not yield what Harry needed. Neither did the next (Dealing with life as a young veela) or the third (I’m a fuckin’ veela, dude!). The next one didn’t have it either, though that was hardly surprising considering it was titled “Two Veela, sittin’ in a hot tub”. 

Finally, Harry pulled a rather heavy looking book off of a shelf entitled “The Veela how-to guide”. Not feeling particularly hopeful, Harry opened it to the contents page. Had he been sitting on a chair at the time, Harry probably would have fallen off said chair in shock upon reading the words “How To Use the Bond line!”

Hardly daring to believe it, Harry turned to the page number listed.

The first step to using the Bond Line effectively, is realising and visualising its presence. This can be done by closing your eyes and focusing on the energy around you. You should be able to pick up on its presence. The next step is to physically feel it, and then to picture it based on that. If you keep a firm hold on it, you should be able to clearly see it.

Having come this far, Harry decided to follow the instructions. Feeling slightly silly, he closed his eyes, and tried to “focus on the energy around him,” whatever that meant. Strangely though, he did pick up on… something. It was focused around his stomach, and he reached out to try and make contact with it. He gasped slightly as he felt it, but his hand passed straight through it. He focused even more, instinctively, and it began to take shape under his hand. It was soft, and… wait, was that a leaf?

Without even thinking, Harry opened his eyes. From beneath his shirt, some kind of vine emerged, and disappeared from sight, out of the door. Gaping, Harry unbuttoned his shirt. Roots and vines were wrapped around his stomach and appeared to grow into his skin. Feeling weird Harry closed his eyes and removed his hands from it, and, thankfully, it disappeared.

Well. Not completely – he could feel it still, as a kind of omnipresent energy, but it wasn’t physical any more. 

He exhaled and buttoned up his shirt.

That was extremely weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Taa Daa! I started this fic ages ago on Fanfiction.net, and have reviews asking me to continue, so I decided to rewrite and continue it, and post it on here. I have no idea how regular my updates will be, but be nice to me, please, I still have 31 chapters to write. Anyway, I think that's all I have to say, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and check out my other works. Bai!


End file.
